Paradise Lost
by manelor
Summary: Septième année de Lily Evans. Elle est préfète-en-chef. Et bien sûr, le fait que Potter soit le préfet-en-chef pose, certes, un inconvénient, mais elle pourra le surmonter. Tout va bien pour elle - jusqu'au jour où ... Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !!! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !!!!! ^^**

**Je tiens à dire que cette tradiction sera une traduction de 26 chapitres et que je ne sais pas quand je publierai les chapitres, je crains que je ne puisse le faire à intervalles reguliers...**

**Cette fiction est de et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses histoires, elles sont super ! **

**Petit mot de l'auteur : ****C'est une version réorganisée d'une histoire que j'avais commencée il y a déjà quelques années et que j'ai supprimé pour l'arranger un peu. Ca sera un Lily/James, Angoisse/Romance...**

**Je me rends compte que chronologiquement, Andromeda Black était probablement plus vieille que James et Lily, mais pour l'intérêt de l'histoire (et pour m'amuser) j'ai décidé d'occulter ce fait.**

**Note de la traductrice : J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire, sachez que bien sûr l'auteur sait que je traduis son histoire !!**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Manelor et Mlle Ganou**

**Oo°oO**

**"Y'a-t-il encore place aujourd'hui pour des utopies après tant et tant de crimes perpétrés en son nom ?" ... Jacques Attali**

**"L'utopie est une réalité en puissance" ... Edouard Erriot **

**"Le monde ne sera jamais qu'un mélange contradictoire de Bien et de Mal, et il ne ressemblera jamais à quelque société idéale que ce soit" ... Jacques Attali**

**Oo°oO**

Onze heures pétantes sonna, et le Poudlard Express sortit de gare, s'engageant sur le long chemin qu'il effectuait tous les ans, transportant de jeunes sorciers et de jeunes sorcières à l'école. Le train partit lentement, le temps que la vapeur sorte de la cheminée. A travers les glasses des différents compartiments, on pouvait voir que les parents faisaient des gestes d'au revoir à leur enfant, leur criant des consignes et des ordres de dernière minute. Bien sûr, les élèves les oublièrent bien vite avec toute cette joyeuse ambiance de début d'année. Des enfants, un peu plus jeunes, restaient sur la plate-forme, tout en poursuivant le train, riant ou pleurant alors qu'ils regardaient leur frère ou leur sœur, parfois même les deux, disparaître de leur vue. Dans un des nombreux compartiments du train, un groupe de filles de septième année était assis, riant et bavardant au sujet des vacances d'été.

« Ça a été le pire été de toute ma vie !!! - Et ce n'est pas drôle Sasha ! – ma conne de sœur s'est mariée, et tout ce que j'ai entendu cet été, c'est … »

« Bellatrix s'est mariée ? » L'interrompit Susanna Farris en des cris perçant, avant d'éclater de rire. Andromeda Black roula des yeux et donna un coup de pied à Susanna, pour qu'elle cesse ses enfantillages.

« Non, espèce d'idiote, Narcissa. De toute façon, tout ce que j'entends venant de cette _maudite_ famille, c'est comment leur très _adorée_ Narcissa est belle, que c'est un plaisir de la voir se marier avec l'héritier de leur famille. Sans oublier qu'elle vient d'une famille si pure, que cette union ne peut être qu'un succès et bla bla bla…Argh ! J'en ai assez entendu pour le reste de ma vie, mais bon je pense que Sirius m'a surpassé niveau dégoût : Il a essayé de mettre le feu à sa robe … »

Lily sourit ironiquement, mais se joignit ensuite à l'hilarité générale. Elle observa ensuite ses amis, furtivement, heureuse d'être enfin auprès des gens qui étaient comme elle. Sa maison, loin de Poudlard, était plus pour elle comme une nouveauté devenue banale, un endroit qu'elle visitait mais où elle s'ennuyait facilement. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : Retourner dans le monde magique, ce monde où enfin elle ne se sentait pas si différente que ça. Ce n'était pas ses parents qui lui faisaient éprouvés cette aversion pour sa propre maison et son propre monde ; non, ils étaient tout à fait positifs et voulaient qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rentre, qu'elle leur raconte dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils qualifiaient d'ailleurs son univers de « fascinant ». Non ce n'était pas eux, mais ses anciens amis ainsi que …sa grande sœur Pétunia. Elle était celle qui supportait le moins Lily depuis qu'elle était devenue « sorcière ». Son attitude était tirée à quatre épingles, pharisaïque et elle refusait de reconnaître Lily comme sa sœur…Elle aimait vraiment ses parents, mais cet endroit n'était plus sa maison désormais.

« Allo Lily, allo !!! La Terre appelle Lily, revient parmi nous !! » Sasha Webber interrompit ses pensées de sa voix chantante, agitant sa main menue devant le visage de Lily. Elle releva la tête et vit son amie sourire, les yeux pétillant de malice et de moquerie. Attendez, pourquoi Sasha était-elle plus grande tout à coup … ? Peut-être parce que, elle-même, était assise sur quelque chose de … plus bas ?

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu atterrir sur le sol, mais il y avait une Sasha surexcitée pour le savoir. Sa queue de cheval, assez courte, volait dans les airs alors qu'elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite, riant bêtement.

« Pauvre Andy, souffrant d'entendre parler du mariage de sang-pur parfait de sa petite Cissy adorée, qui rêve de son côté de son roman d'amour secret avec son manchot de né-Moldu … »

Une chaussure arriva à une vitesse incroyable sur Lily et Sasha, qui dans un autre cri perçant assez rauque à cause de son rire ininterrompu, évita le dangereux talon d'Andromeda.

« Ted n'est pas un manchot ! » Répliqua Andromeda, à peine capable de maintenir une expression indignée. Susanna renifla et roula des yeux, s'avachissant sur la banquette tout en prenant une chocogrenouille.

« Andy, je sais que l'amour est aveugle et que tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit, mais un garçon qui trébuche tout le temps, ce n'est pas très … Enfin tu vois quoi ! » Andromeda rougit et tira la langue à Susanna, boudant de manière assez puérile.

« Tu es simplement jalouse de mon bel amant ! »

Sasha ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour répliquer, mais Lily mit directement sa main sur les lèvres de son amie, l'empêchant de rire. Sasha, dans un accès d'immaturité, lécha la paume de main de Lily et rit sottement quand elle dégagea brusquement sa main tout en envoyant Susanna par terre, un dégout net s'affichant sur son visage. Hum, peut-être est-il le moment de vous confiez que c'était toujours Sasha qui finissait la dernière sur le sol …

Andromeda approcha ses orteils et les mis devant le visage de Sasha. Susanna jeta un regard noir à Lily qui observait de manière désintéressée la scène. Cette dernière roula des yeux avant de sourire quand elle vit la carte qu'elle avait dans les mains. Lily haussa les épaules. Elle et Susanna étaient les moins sauvages des quatre. Susanna était pour sa part la plus sarcastique, sans pour autant perdre la confiance de ses amies. Lily, quand à elle, était l'intelligente de la bande. Elles étaient en faite les deux extrémités, avec d'Andromeda au milieu ; qui était très à cheval sur les règles, mais très laxiste parfois et Sasha; qui était pétillante de vie et complètement naïve. Lily passait la plupart de son temps avec Sasha et Susanna, car Andromeda était Serdaigle ce qui, vu les heures de cours intercalées, compliquait les possibilités de retrouvailles. Cette année ça allait malheureusement changer, et elle était assez triste de pas pouvoir rester avec ses amis et les autres filles de sa maison avec qui elle avait lié des amitiés diverses dans le dortoir. Mais, il y avait quelques petits avantages d'être préfète-en-chef.

« Hé ho ! La Terre à Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda soudainement Andromeda, qui avait fini de se disputer avec Sasha et qui remettait sa chaussure.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily, qui n'avait rien entendue.

« Je te demandais quand est-ce que tu devras revêtir ton uniforme de préfète-en-chef » Dit Andromeda, en roulant des yeux. Elles imitaient toutes les mimiques de Lily parfois.

« Probablement maintenant » Répondit négligemment Lily, se passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tentant de les remettre en arrière. Andromeda haleta d'un ton moqueur et mit ses mains sur son cœur.

« Et tu es toujours assise ici ? » Elle porta une de ses mains à son front et fit semblant de s'évanouir sur les genoux de Susanna. Susanna la regarda de bas en haut et arqua un sourcil. « Oh, je suis choquée ! Lily va être EN RETARD ! » Cria Andromeda, en, faisant de grands gestes. Sasha sourit bêtement et Susanna ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton mélodramatique d'Andromeda.

« Je ne vais pas être en retard » Se défendit Lily, fit bouger son nez de manière espiègle en se levant. Andromeda avait raison, elle devrait vraiment y aller. Elle marcha vers la porte du compartiment, choisissant de se vêtir en uniforme après la réunion. Elle se retourna au dernier moment et déclara d'un ton assez snob. « La préfète en chef n'est jamais en retard ! C'est simplement les autres qui arrivent en avance ! »Elle quitta le compartiment, entendant les rires de Sasha et les gémissements d'Andromeda alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée.

Deux ou trois cinquièmes années l'interpellèrent pour la saluer alors qu'elle passait devant leur compartiment et elle leur fit un rapide signe de la main, tout en continuant à slalomer entre les élèves. Alors que la pluie tombait fortement sur les vitres, elle marcha jusqu'au compartiment réservé aux préfets pour leur donner les instructions essentielles à la bonne rentrée de tout le monde (Nikel). Elle fit glisser la porte d'un wagon, jetant un coup d'œil superficiel. Tout le monde était là, mais elle s'en fichait un peu des préfets, même des nouveaux. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par l'identité de l'autre préfet-en-chef. Son autre colocataire, si on pouvait dire ainsi, pendant les 9 prochains mois. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lui révéler l'identité de cette personne. Personnellement, elle espérait la nomination de Remus Lupin. Il était facile de travailler avec lui et il l'avait largement mérité, mais avec un panel de choix si grand, elle redoutait que cela soit un Serpentard.

Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le compartiment quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier très fort ! Cette même personne la percuta, la faisant donc trébucher en avant, de manière peu gracieuse, lui provoquant un cri de surprise dans sa chute.

« Oups, désolée Lily-jolie » Dit James Potter, reconnaissant la personne qu'il venait juste de piétiner. Souriant brillamment il l'a prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte d'ours exagérée. Lily grogna, irritée, et le repoussa, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regardant d'un œil noir.

« Hey ! Cornedrue ! » Dit Sirius Black, s'arrêtant de courir, quand il vit son ami dans le compartiment. Il marcha vers eux d'un air plastronnant, ses cheveux élégants tombant devant ses yeux. Il fit une tape amicale dans le dos de James, son sourire sournois quasi permanent sur son visage.

« Salut Evans ! Si tu savais comme tu vas t'amuser cette année miss coincée !!!! Jamesie te cherchait justement, mais bon comme tu le vois, il a un problème avec son pantalon et … »

James se retourna et le frappa derrière la tête. Lily gémit quand elle aperçut les deux derniers préfets arriver derrière eux et s'arrêter, incrédules, alors qu'il y avait des septièmes années en train de se battre. Les autres déjà présents dans le compartiment adoptèrent des réactions différentes. Soient ils riaient bêtement soient ils regardaient fixement la scène avec intérêt. Lily eut soudainement envie de se frapper la tête contre la fenêtre.

« Potter, je me ferais une joie, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, de te donner ta première retenue de l'année ! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement, avec un petit sourire satirique sur son visage, tout en les regardant fixement. James repoussa Sirius brusquement et se retourna vers Lily, en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas me donner de retenues » Dit-il, mettant les mains dans les poches du jean à Lily. Elle roula des yeux et planta ses ongles dans ses avant-bras, tout en se rappelant mentalement ne pas abuser de son pouvoir, car elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à essuyer toutes ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût si elle lui laissait croire qu'elle ne lui mettrait que des retenues s'il faisait l'imbécile. Sirius commença à rire sous cape alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte de compartiment. Lily grinça des dents et était sur le point de sortir de son étreinte forcée quand il retira sa main de sa poche et l'attira brusquement à lui. Sirius ria à gorge déployée quand elle vit l'insigne brillant dans la paume de Potter.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sceptique et abasourdie, convaincue que quelqu'un lui faisait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, elle fit la première chose qui lui sembla naturelle dans cette situation : Elle accusa Potter d'être un voleur.

« James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet insigne dans la main ? » Dit-elle en grinçant des dents, espérant avec toute son âme qu'il l'ait volé. Même si cela avait été à un Serpentard.

James prit un petit air blessé et dit, indigné : « Cet insigne m'a été donné par l'école je te signale ! » L'informa-t-il, essayant d'avoir une expression blessée. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il sourit, arrogant, tout en agitant l'insigne devant le regard de Lily, qui clignait des yeux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Evans ? » Demanda-t-il, la repoussant et allant vers un siège. Il prit automatiquement dans ses bras une fille de cinquième année, qui commença à rire sottement et qui fut tué par les autres regards malveillants des filles autour. Lily continuait de fixer l'endroit où il avait été précédemment. Elle sortit de ses pensées et traversa le compartiment tout en trainant Sirius Black par le col, pour lui rappeler que sa place était au-delà de cette porte qu'elle lui claqua au nez. Elle se retourna pour voir James lui jeter un regard outragé.

« Evans, c'est très grossier ce que tu viens de faire. Si Patmol perd sa santé mentale parce que tu ne peux pas te comporter comme une demoiselle, je devrai t'embrasser » Dit-il sérieusement.

Elle allait l'assassiner. Elle déglutit difficilement à cause de la colère et elle le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, semblant lancer des poignards, avant de se retourner et faire face au groupe. Les préfets des sixièmes et septièmes d'année qu'elle connaissait étaient là, et elle était au courant que deux nouveaux élèves de Gryffondors étaient aussi arrivés, mais les autres lui étaient inconnus.

« Bon, j'essaierai de faire vite pour que vous puissiez aller retrouver vos amis et profiter du voyage, mais je dois vous informer quant à vos devoirs de … »

« Je l'aime quand elle parle comme ça. Elle fait très autoritaire » L'interrompit James avec un regard rêveur, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants pour essayer de jauger leur réaction. _Compte à rebours enclenché._ Elle se retourna légèrement dans sa direction et réussit à garder son calme. Du moins elle le pensait.

« N'as-tu pas peur que ton arrogance en prenne un coup ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec la même voix doucereuse.

« Je les aime autoritaire » Répondit-il, étendant sa main pour la faire passer dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tout sembla fonctionner comme prévu, car quand Lily reporta son attention sur les préfets en train de les observer attentivement, ses yeux scintillant en colère.

« En tant que préfets, vous ne pouvez pas donner de retenus, mais vous pouvez m'informer des différentes infractions au règlement que vous avez constaté. Si vous ne me trouvez pas, vous pouvez en parler à un enseignant ou, malheureusement, à l'idiot du village ici-même » Dit-elle, faisant un geste évasif vers James, dont la bouche ouverte formait un « O » de stupeur. « Vous les cinquièmes années, vous patrouillerez dans les couloirs jusqu'à neuf heures. Les sixièmes années, vous, jusqu'à dix heures et les septièmes années, jusqu'à onze heures avec Potter et moi-même. Quand nous arriverons à l'école, votre travail sera de réunir les premières années et de les conduire à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? »

La main de James se leva immédiatement, son visage extrêmement solennel. Lily roula des yeux et regarda les autres autour d'elle. Une fille de cinquième année faisait une bulle avec son chewing-gum tout en remuant ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Un insigne vert et argent était visible sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, pouvons-nous y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle vivement, la regardant, ennuyée et l'air plutôt outrée, de se voir donner des ordres par une née-Moldue.

« Excusez-moi, Miss Evans, j'ai une question ! » Pépia James, désagréable au possible. Lily se sentit presque en pénitence, quelque chose qu'elle lui fit ressentir dans sa réponse.

« QUOI ENCORE, POTTER ? » Hurla-t-elle en le regardant férocement. Un des garçons de cinquième année, assez timide, sursauta.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lily le regarda fixement pendant une fraction de seconde avant de tourner énergiquement les talons et de sortir comme un ouragan du compartiment, faisant claquer les portes quand elle sortit et quand elle les referma. Sirius qui était assis sur le sol près du compartiment, leva les yeux dans sa direction, assez surpris.

Tout les deux dans un même dortoir. Neuf mois. James Potter. _Je préférerais avaler le calmar géant. _Comment était-elle supposée ne pas l'assassiner dans l'heure ? Comment était-elle supposée travailler si elle se récoltait tous les maraudeurs à longueur de journée ? Sirius ramenait des filles toutes plus stupides les une que les autres, et James faisait toujours le pitre, en lui lançant des œillades appuyées, alors qu'elle essayait de travailler. Elle gémit à haute voix alors qu'elle marchait dans son compartiment, ouvrant la porte et s'effondrant sur la banquette la plus proche – ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouva sur les genoux de Sasha.

« Hé ! C'est mon espace personnel ! » Protesta Sasha, repoussant Lily par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Susanna, levant les yeux d'un magazine qu'elle regardait avec Andromeda. Andromeda darda ses yeux bleus sur Lily aussi et Sasha continuait de la repousser par le cuir chevelu. Lily se releva et sortit brusquement les mains de Sasha de ses cheveux.

« James Potter est préfet-en-chef » Dit-elle en s'avachissant sur la banquette, abattue.

La mâchoire d'Andromeda tomba presque sous le coup de la surprise ; Sasha haleta sous le choc et regarda Lily comme si elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait des éléphants à deux têtes qui conduisait le train. Susanna formula la question que tout le monde se poser, tout en disant ce que toutes pensaient.

« McGonagall a-t-elle perdu la tête ? James Potter ? Il révolutionne la délinquance scolaire à lui tout seul ! »

« C'est l'abomination du siècle ! » Gémit Lily, en s'effondrant. Andromeda la regarda avec bienveillance ; elles savaient, elles toutes, ce que James faisait subir à Lily. Sasha leur jeta à toutes un regard consterné.

« Oh, allez, ce n'est pas si mal que ça ! Vraiment ! Je veux dire, il est saoulant avec … sa grosse tête et ses questions de gamins de 5 ans mais … » elle agita ses mains gauchement pendant une seconde. « Mais bon … ! Il est inoffensif. Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas si terrible de vivre avec lui en fin de compte » Lily cessa de rechigner et regarda son amie, incrédule.

« Excuse-moi, mais parlons-nous de la même personne ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Sasha l'a regarda timidement et haussa les épaules.

« Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi a-t-il cet insigne ? Tu sais, il y a seulement une explication. Même la vieille chauve-souris est amoureuse de lui » Dit Andromeda de manière catégorique, en secouant la tête. Lily rit sottement, bien que cela soit contre sa volonté et Susanna roula des yeux avec un petit sourire satisfait face à la plaisanterie d'Andromeda.

« Sasha a raison, tu sais » Commença Susanna, regardant Lily de manière significative. « Tu dois t'adapter et faire au mieux avec la situation actuelle » Lily jeta un regard noir à Susanna, détestant le fait qu'elle soit si logique. Susanna haussa simplement les épaules, pensive.

« Donc… Je suis la seule ici à trouver ça immensément soupçonneux ? » Demanda Lily avec virulence. Sasha croisa ses mains, comme si elle s'apprêtait à juger un criminel, et sourit.

« Hé, nous sommes aussi choquées que toi, sœurette ! » Dit-elle

« Peut-être qu'il a tué quelqu'un » Suggéra Andromeda, ses yeux brillant de malice. Lily pouvait même voir des traits pareils à ceux de son cousin quand il avait une plaisanterie en tête. Susanna tapa l'arrière de la tête d'Andromeda, espiègle. Lily soupira et se leva lentement, essayant de se stabiliser, et retirant énergiquement son uniforme scolaire.

« Il commence à faire nuit là-bas. Nous ferions mieux de nous habiller » Dit-elle. Les autres filles firent de même, Susanna se rappelant de fermer le loquet de la porte avant qu'elles n'enlèvent leurs vêtements Moldus et qu'elles ne mettent leurs jupes et leurs chemises réglementaires. Lily était en train de faire les lacets de ses chaussures quand le train siffla, signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés ; le sac à dos de Sasha dégringola du porte bagage et atterrit sur sa tête. Se frottant la tête distraitement, Lily se leva et ouvrit le compartiment, laissant ses amis sortir avec leurs affaires. Elles devaient trouver un chariot tandis qu'elle, elle devait s'assurer que les premières années, trouvent bien Hagrid.

Pour la plupart, les autres préfets faisaient leur travail et elle n'était rien de plus qu'une sentinelle, réprimandant quelques deuxièmes ou troisièmes années chahuteuses ou bien indiquant la bonne direction à un première année. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y eut plus personne sur le quai de la gare, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le compartiment pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle jeta son sac marin sur son épaule et sortit avec le chariot de Susanna, qu'elle avait laissé là pour Lily.

**Oo°oO**

Après le banquet et la répartition, Lily s'assit dans une chaise devant le bureau en chêne du Professeur McGonagall, reposant son bras droit sur l'accoudoir, pour accorder quelques secondes de repos à son corps, qui était loin de Potter, qui lui, s'était, sans honte, précipité jusqu'à sa chaise quand il était entré, s'avachissant sur le fauteuil en face de leur directrice de maison.

« C'est un honneur d'avoir les deux préfets-en-chefs de cette année, de la maison de Gryffondor, et j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre. J'attends… » Elle jeta un regard sévère à James, en continuant à parler « … Un comportement exemplaire. Vous êtes désormais un exemple pour les élèves de cette école » Lily dut se retenir de rire sarcastiquement quand sa directrice dit ça. McGonagall regardait âprement James, qui lui souriait angéliquement, avant qu'elle ne continue, après avoir soupirée, affligée.

« Les appartements des préfets-en-chef derrière la gargouille en pierre taillée d'un œil. Le mot de passe est « Giroflée » et il changera toutes les semaines ; vous viendrez me voir tous les dimanches pour que je vous donne le nouveau. Ces appartements sont un privilège que nous n'accordons qu'aux personnes hautement distinguées, et j'espère que vous saurez vous en montrer digne, revêtant ainsi la cape de vos prédécesseurs pour faire honneur à votre insigne. Votre tache ne doit en aucun cas être une possibilité de vous amuser. Compris ? » Elle regardait James tandis qu'elle parlait et non Lily, mais elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil quand McGonagall dit ça en regardant le jeune homme. Ce dernier souriait de façon charmante.

« Vous savez, Professeur, c'est d'_Evans_ dont vous devriez vous inquiéter, je pense qu'elle pourrait essayer de m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, notamment parce que je suis diaboliquement beau et qu'elle devrait avoir une autre réaction, mais vraiment j'ai peur de dormir la nuit avec … »

« Assez, M. Potter » L'interrompit McGonagall d'un air mécontent, mais Lily aurait juré voir un pli au niveau de la bouche de son professeur, se former. Incroyable. Les enseignants étaient amoureux de lui.

« Vous trouverez toutes les instructions là-bas, et pas besoin de vous inquiéter de vos devoirs de préfets-en-chef ce soir. Les enseignants font eux-mêmes les rondes. Vous pouvez y aller » Dit-elle, en se levant et en leur ouvrant la porte.

« Merci, Professeur » Dit Lily, qui reçut en réponse un bref signe de tête, avant de partir rapidement, essayant d'échapper à James même si elle savait que c'était impossible. Il était déjà là, derrière elle. Il marchait rapidement derrière, comme un chiot excité.

« Je suppose que je vais enfin parvenir à savoir ce que c'est de dormir avec toi » Dit-il de façon rusée, regardant au loin l'instant d'après, évitant la claque prévue.

« Dans tes rêves, Potter » Cracha-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, essayant désespérément d'ignorer sa bravade ennuyeuse. Il haleta de surprise, bien que ceci soit entièrement hypocrite.

« Comment le sais-tu ?! » Elle lui jeta un regard de dégoût et recommença à marcher sans but dans le couloir, découvrant la gargouille qui était presque à côté d'un portrait géant d'un conquérant sorcier.

« Giroflée » Dit-elle clairement. La gargouille borgne lui fit un clin d'œil et acquiesça discrètement ; une porte invisible dans la colonne de son piédestal s'ouvrit sans à-coups et Lily entra dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle « maison » pendant sept mois. James fit de même, assez impressionné.

Le salon de leur appartement était élégant et spacieux, avec une cheminée géante au centre, contre le mur, des flammes vacillant d'une manière attrayante à l'intérieur. En fait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de leur tour de Gryffondor, bien que là, ce fût beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'en faudrait, pour seulement deux personnes. Il y avait un bureau dans le coin ; un tapis épais et doux. Sur un côté de la pièce, il y avait un escalier circulaire qui menait jusqu'à une porte, avec écrit « Préfète en chef ». De l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'opposé de l'endroit de Lily, il y avait un petit couloir, au rez-de-chaussée où il y avait écrit « Préfet en chef ». La valise de Lily et d'autres choses lui appartenant étaient déjà devant sa porte … Ainsi que James.

« Wow » Dit James en levant les yeux jusqu'au plafond. Lily ne savait pas si elle l'avait déjà vu avoir une quelconque réaction qu'elle aurait eue en temps normal. Et, cette fois, elle était d'accord avec ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. C'était assez agréable en fait.

« Bonne nuit, Potter » Dit brusquement Lily, bien que de manière civilisée. Il la regarda, surpris, et elle continua à marcher jusqu'à sa porte, en l'ignorant.

« Hey, Evans, non ! ... Allez…Viens … On va célébrer ça ou quelque chose d'autre si tu préfères ! » Elle se retourna alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires, et qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Potter, je dois te supporter déjà. Ne crois pas que notre situation changera quelque chose. Je ne t'aimerai jamais » Dit-elle en soupirant, entrant dans sa chambre.

James resta là, debout en bas de l'escalier, au lieu d'essayer de rattraper Evans. Cette fille était vraiment époustouflante. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le repousse comme ça. Il ne repoussait personne. Et les filles encore moins. Il était James Potter ! Avec un gémissement, il se gifla le front et s'effondra sur un sofa devant le feu. Quel genre de la fille préférerait dormir au lieu de faire la fête et profiter de cet endroit ?

James s'étira sur le sofa, et regarda fixement le haut des escaliers, où il voyait la porte de la chambre de Lily. Un sourire s'étendit lentement sur son visage. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune raison qu'elle continue à être aussi glaciale avec lui. Pas maintenant qu'elle devait vivre avec lui. Il y travaillerait. Cette année, allait peut-être pouvoir être intéressante.

**Oo°oO**

Lily était debout devant le miroir dans la salle de bains qui était adjacente à sa chambre, se brossant ses dents. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière, pour les rabattre derrière ses épaules, alors qu'elle crachait de l'eau et se rinçait la bouche dans le lavabo. Elle s'essuya et coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, car elle voulait lire avant d'aller au lit. Elle regarda son reflet brièvement, repensant à ce que Susanna avait dit.

_« Tu dois t'adapter et faire au mieux avec la situation actuelle »_

Susanna avait raison, elle le comprenait maintenant et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Ils devraient faire une trêve un jour ou l'autre si elle l'écoutait au pied de la lettre, et ça elle le voulait. Elle n'allait pas passer sa dernière année à Poudlard à se chamailler avec James Potter. Elle ne voulait pas dépenser toute son énergie dans une guerre sans intérêt avec lui. Pas quand elle avait besoin de toute son intelligence pour passer ses examens finaux. Pas quand elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour bien réussir, et faire les études de guérisseuse qu'elle convoitait. C'était sa dernière année. Elle allait tout faire pour qu'elle se passe bien et qu'elle en garde un souvenir inoubliable. Potter en préfet-en-chef, c'était un inconvénient inattendu certes, mais gérable.

**Oo°oO**

**_Note de votre humble servante, MlleGanou, béta de ces lieux : Il était une fois un poisson rouge très rouge … Mince je fais un mauvais remake d'Emilie Jolie ! _**

**_Parlons sérieusement de cette nouvelle traduction que nous propose avec amour notre Manelor Nationale ^^. Personnellement j'ai adoré ce chapitre. Il y a de l'humour, des prémisses de sentiments amoureux et un couple. THE couple. Celui qui sera à l'origine de tout. Je n'aurai qu'à dire deux trois choses : A vos claviers et bombardez là de review (je veux qu'elle en fasse une overdose ! quoique … Même si elle mérite vos commentaires, l'overdose ne ferait pas avancer sa traduction … Mince alors !)._**

**Je tiens moi, la traductrice, à vous dire que désormais il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose, à vous, noble lecteur qui venait de me lire ! Cliquez sur le bouton et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ma traduction ^^...**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor et Mlle Ganou**


	2. Tressaillir

**Désolée pour le retard ... Oula oula .. Mais je suis impardonnable .. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster alors que je l'avais traduis ...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le premier chapitre vous a plu ...**

**J'ai déjà prevenu mais je le redis, il y a de l'humour mais aussi des scènes dures et complexes...**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos revieuw!**

**Amicalement vôtre ...**

**Mlle Ganou & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

Lily pencha sa tête en arrière, la faisant se reposer contre un fauteuil dans le salon des appartements des préfets-en-chef, secouant la tête en laissant échapper un soupir déprimé. Susanna était assise devant elle, s'étalant dos sur la table, oubliant qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire. Elle remit quelques cheveux derrière ses oreilles et observa Lily, tout en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

« Tu penses que Mulciber l'a vraiment fait alors ? » Demanda Lily doucement, se pinçant la lèvre, soucieuse. Susanna soupira et laissa retomber son bras lourdement sur ses genoux relevés, haussant les épaules.

« Bien que Mulciber ne soit pas un ange, je ne pense pas que Mary McDonald soit une sainte elle non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Si elle dit qu'il l'a violée, je sais que je ne devrais pas en douter, et je déteste quand je suis comme ça, mais je sais comment elle est … et … » Susanna s'arrêta, faisant tournoyer sa plume dans sa main, pensivement « Nous sommes revenus à l'école il y a seulement trois semaines, pourquoi ferait-il une chose aussi atroce dès le début ? Je ne dis pas qu'il n'en serait pas capable, au contraire …Mais, les parents de Mary l'ont même crus quand elle leur a dit qu'il l'avait prit sa virginité. Berk » Susanna frissonna de dégoût et tourna la tête vers Lily, ses yeux recherchant l'accord de la rousse. Lily resta silencieuse pendant une minute environ.

« C'est une grande responsabilité d'accuser quelqu'un comme ça, sans preuve » Dit-elle doucement, incertaine, arrêtant de feuilleter son livre pour reporter toute son attention sur Susanna. « Mais…Sev… Severus ne voudrait pas que…Il n'est pas…Je ne peux pas penser que … » Lily s'arrêta et gémit de frustration, essayant de trouver les mots justes « Je sais quelle personne est Mulciber, mais je n'arrive pas à voir Severus faire quelque chose de si…abominable » Elle se mordit le bout de la lèvre, observant Susanna avec inquiétude. Susanna renifla et Lily la vit rouler des yeux.

« Il a toujours trempé dans la magie noire Lily, ainsi que Mulciber. Tu sais qu'il est déjà l'un d'entre eux, ou qu'il le sera dans très peu de temps. Pourquoi continues-tu d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire ? » Demanda Susanna, presque suppliante. Elle jeta un regard triste à Lily.

« Je sais. Je _sais. _Tu ne sais pas comment il l'est quand je suis à la maison et que je le vois … »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne dis pas qu'il a une quelconque implication dans les allégations de Mary, mais nous te le disons depuis des années, Lil'. Même Sasha et tu sais comment elle est, elle et sa manie de penser que tout le monde est merveilleux. Ce n'est même plus un ami pour toi maintenant, pas depuis qu'il a osé proférer ce mot à ton encontre, mais tu lui trouves toujours des excuses, et tu lui accordes toujours le …bénéfice du doute »

Lily fronça les sourcils, bien qu'elle sache que Sasha avait raison. Elle acquiesça et laisse une nouvelle fois reposer sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise et secoua la tête dans les deux sens, essayant de se sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête, tout en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle plissa le nez en direction de Susanna pour lui signifier qu'elle avait gagné.

« Hé, si ça peut l'aider, je ne pense pas que Mulciber l'a fait. Peut-être qu'il lui a courut après et qu'elle n'a pas aimé, mais je doute qu'il l'ait vraiment _violée_ » Dit Susanna. Et c'était la vérité. Elle n'avait qu'à très faible pourcentage cru que Mulciber puisse violer une élève, particulièrement alors qu'elle était tout le temps avec ses amies - comme l'avait accusé Mary – sans qu'on ne puisse le découvrir. Lily acquiesça et sourit largement, faisant râper ses mains sur la table, ramenant vers elle, un parchemin de métamorphose, en lui jetant un regard retissant. Animagus : Tout un Processus. La métamorphose n'était pas une matière où elle était en difficulté, mais McGonagall était une enseignante exigeante et quand on traitait un devoir sur le processus Animagi, il fallait être très prudent dans ses formulations. Elle n'arrivait nulle part. Elle et Susanna avaient commencé leur travail alors qu'elles avaient une heure de libre après le déjeuner, alors que Sasha avait cours ; Lily aimait la compagnie de son amie, qui était calme et pragmatique et quand Susanna avait remarqué que Lily était distraire, elles avaient arrêtés de travailler, en ayant marre de gâcher leur temps pour rien, et elles se mirent à parler des rumeurs au sujet de Mulciber.

Le monde empirait là-bas. Bien sûr, elle avait lu le Daily Prophet tout l'été, mais bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses abaissantes, il y avait aussi trop d'autres histoires que les journalistes avaient l'habitude d'écrire pour distraire les gens, essayant de faire passer en euphémisme les choses qui étaient pourtant très graves. Mais quand elle était revenue dans son monde, son monde à elle, il était très dur de fermer les yeux sur les aspects sombres et cruels de son monde. Ce seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait commencé comme étant un leader d'un petit groupe, arrivait à rassembler toujours plus de disciples, prêchant des choses effrayantes qui explicitaient clairement que les personnes comme Lily étaient mauvaises. Et encore pire que ça, les gens l'écoutaient. Les serpentards, toujours aussi snob envers le reste des maisons, s'était presque isolée elle-même maintenant et ceux qui ne déclaraient pas déjà leur allégeance « à-vous-savez-qui » ne rentraient certainement pas en guerre contre lui. C'était comme si soudainement, tout le monde devait se rallier à sa cause ou mourir. Les personnes comme Mulciber, Avery, et même le petit frère de Sirius Black étaient revenus à l'école, encore plus solitaires, et encore plus sinistrement ennuyeux que jamais, bien que toujours très suffisant. Et maintenant, il y avait cette espèce de commérage entre Mary McDonald et Mulciber. C'était quelque chose que feraient beaucoup de jeunes filles dans son cas, cherchant à décrocher la « lune », voulant marquer les esprits car c'était leur dernière année.

« Lily ? » L'interrompit Susanna, la voix hésitante.

« Mmm ? » Murmura Lily, essayant de revenir au présent. Elle plongea sa plume dans son encrier, jetant un coup d'œil à Susanna. Susanna était toujours couchée à moitié sur la table, ses cheveux s'étendant en une auréole autour de sa tête. Elle changea de position, et se retourna, son visage solennel. Elle fit une pause d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que Lily lève les yeux, espérant, ou plutôt lui demandant implicitement pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lily, un peu impatiemment. Susanna n'avait pas l'habitude de faire traîner les choses. Elle la regarda pendant une seconde et se leva, marchant pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil contre lequel Lily s'était appuyée. Elle se percha sur le bord, ses mains sur ses genoux, fermement appuyés. Lily la regarda d'un air narquois, ayant le pressentiment que ce que voulait lui dire sa meilleure amie était assez important.

« Tu vas bien, Suze ? » Demanda-t-elle, trempant sa plume distraitement dans son encrier. Elle s'occuperait de l'encre qu'elle mettait sur la table plus tard.

« Je dois te parler, Lily » Répondit Susanna sincèrement, d'une voix prudente et tremblotante. Lily leva un sourcil anxieusement.

« Bien sûr, Susanna. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda doucement Lily, vraiment inquiète maintenant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette façon incertaine ; elle était d'habitude du côté de Lily, du même avis, ou émettant son avis, allant presque tout le temps dans le même sens qu'elle, prenant toujours le même ton : sarcasme et ironie. Elle regarda Lily pendant un instant, serrant en une fine ligne blanche ses lèvres, son visage reflétant la concentration et la détermination. Lily savait que quand elle faisait ça, c'était pour se retenir de pleurer ; Susanna détestait pleurer. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, son rire ressemblant à un semblant d'amertume doublé d'une incrédulité feinte.

« J'ai couché avec Sirius black » Dit-elle lourdement, regardant Lily dans les yeux. Lily la regarda fixement en retour, pas très sûre d'avoir bien tout comprit. Elle réussit avec grande peine à empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir, mais elle avait sérieusement du mal à masqué le choc de cette nouvelle, qui s'étendit sur son visage alors que Susanna lui avait balancé cette phrase comme une bombe. Susanna elle, se trémoussait légèrement sur sa chaise, souriant timidement à moitié, regardant ses pieds. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être au plus mal, Lily parla enfin.

« Tu as couché avec …» Lily hésita pendant une seconde et respira à fond. Elle détestait vraiment être prise de cour, mais elle supposait qu'il n'y avait aucune façon possible d'éviter le sujet duquel elles étaient en train de parler. « Tu veux dire que tu as fais l'amour avec lui, Susanna ? » Demanda Lily, connaissant parfaitement le genre de réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle n'avait pas eu tord.

« Oui, Lily. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui » Répondit laconiquement Susanna, ses articulations devenant quasiment blanches sur ses genoux. Lily acquiesça, se levant et marchant pensivement près d'elle. Elle s'assit sur ses talons en revenant sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa plume sur la table, ses devoirs de nouveau oubliés. Susanna était un peu calme au tout début quand elle lui avait annoncé ça, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne parle à Lily de ce qui la dérangeait. Lily n'avait rien remarqué au début de la journée, quand Susanna et elle s'étaient retrouvées, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappelait que Susanna avait été mal depuis le petit déjeuner.

« Oh, Suze » Soupira-t-elle, pas si sûre d'être à cent pour cent compatissante à son égard, ne sachant pas quelle émotion elle devait vraiment ressentir en ce moment « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand est-ce arriver ? » Demanda-t-elle délicatement. Elle observa son amie soigneusement. Susanna haussa les épaules et rit de manière incontrôlée avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains, la secouant légèrement. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés « A quoi pensais-tu, Suze ? » Demanda-t-elle, de manière insistante. Ce n'était pas le principe, mais la personne en face d'elle qui lui disait ça qui l'effrayait. Elle ne voulait pas que Susanna soit blessée par quelqu'un, et surtout pas ce coureur de jupon à deux noises.

« Il y a quelques jours » Elle rit ; Lily savait encore qu'elle continuait à rire pour s'arrêter de pleurer ou crier. « Je ne sais pas comment … c'est arrivé. J'étais vexée, à propos de quelque chose, mon père … nous étions seuls ; il m'a vu brûler la lettre et … Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé si vite » Susanna ne semblait pas vouloir donner de détails et elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, compte plant le plafond avec son sourire sardonique. Lily l'observa silencieusement, son bras toujours appuyé sur la table, au travers de son parchemin, son autre main reposant oisivement sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Lily doucement, préoccupée. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour l'aider, car apparemment, Susanna ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui la réconforte, mais plutôt qui l'écoute d'une oreille attentive, mais elle était vexée et dans un sal état, et Lily détestait la voir comme ça. « Il n'est pas - il ne la pas déjà raconté à tout le monde, si ? » Susanna frotta ses paumes moites sur le haut de son jeans, expirant de l'air énergiquement par ses lèvres.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Je veux dire, il n'a dit à personne ce que nous avions fais. Pas encore » Répondit-elle, marmonnant pour la première fois depuis une longue période de temps. « Je vais bien. Je suis…juste … » Susanna s'arrêta brusquement, serrant en une mince ligne ses lèvres. Lily se leva si vite que Susanna ne la vit pas, et elle s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu le regrettes » Dit-elle, tout ça en un mélange étonnant de questionnement et d'affirmation. Susanna était l'essai toujours occupé de ne pas fondre en larmes; le lis ne s'est pas attendu à une réponse instantanée. Finalement, Susanna a semblé gagner son contrôle en arrière.

« C'est le problème, Lil' » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je n'en suis pas sure… Je ne sais pas si je regrette vraiment. Je regrette fond, mais c'est … » Elle hésita et déglutit durement, se reculant légèrement et se retournant pour regarder Lily. Elle cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de se racler la gorge « C'est … », Dit-elle, essayant une nouvelle fois de dire, fermant les yeux pour soupirer de frustration quand elle ne trouva pas les mots justes « Je suis juste très embarrassée » Murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda Lily pendant une minute, regardant chacune de ses lèvres bouger silencieusement, comme si elle était en conflit avec un fantassin, juste à côté d'elle « Je pense que comme… il n'en a pas fait tout une affaire, et qu'il n'a pas cherché à me revoir, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais … Je ne peux pas déterminer si je suis vexée de son indifférence ou si je le regrette, mais je m'en fiche et je ne veux pas lui parler. Tu dois penser que je suis folle » Dit-elle, en reniflant.

Lily secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux solennels et écarquillés.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Susie » Dit-elle honnêtement, utilisant le surnom que la mère de Susanna utilisait. Susanna sourit quelque peu. « Mais j'espérais que tu ne tomberais pas dans le panneau, toi aussi. Berk. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par une personne comme lui » Dit-elle maladroitement, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'elle la jugeait, mais qu'au contraire, cela donnait raison à Susanna. « Je ne te juge » Clarifia-t-elle, exaspérée par son incapacité à exprimer clairement ce qu'elle pensait « Mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant »

« Je le sais » Dit-elle, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle se détendit à nouveau et murmura un vague « pardon ». Lily haussa les épaules et pressa amicalement son épaule, après s'être avancée, ignorant que son amie l'avait quelque peu agressée. Susanna regarda la table pendant une minute et quand elle reporta son attention sur Lily, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, tombant lourdement. Lilly eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire, sachant que Susanna détestait pleurer et encore plus devant les autres « Il a trouvé bon de faire ça. Parce que je mettais disputer avec mon père … » Dit-elle amèrement, ses yeux brillant de colère. « Il a fini de brûler la lettre et il est parti, sans un mot … »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Suze » Dit Lily doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant sur les coins. Le père de Susanna n'était pas un très bon père, cela était vrai, il était strict et il avait été élevé à la dure. Il se trompait constamment sur sa mère et jugeait très vite, et de travers, Susanna, lui faisant toujours des reproches, ne lui parlant toujours que de ses défauts, et jamais de ses nombreuses qualités. Susanna essuya les larmes et pencha sa tête en arrière contre le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, se roulant en boule dans la chaise, soufflant fortement.

« C'est une raison stupide de coucher avec quelqu'un, je sais » Murmura-t-elle obscurément. Lily s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour la regarder alors que Susanna regardait le mur en face d'elle, le regard vide. « Et il n'a rien fait pour m'aider en fin de compte. A part s'aider soi-même » Lily serra ses lèvres, en grimaçant triste. Elle allait commencer à parler quand Susanna tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, pas avec son petit sourire satisfait habituel, mais un sourire tout de même.

« Ça va mieux maintenant que je l'aie dit à quelqu'un » Rit-elle, plus légèrement cette fois. « Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une prostituée »

« Tu n'es pas une prostituée » Corrigea Lily brusquement, regardant sévèrement Susanna. Susanna haussa les épaules ; elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, et mordilla légèrement son ongle.

« Merci de ne pas te mettre en colère et de ne pas devenir dingue » Dit-elle. Lily sourit. Le retour de la Susanna. C'était typique d'elle d'accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer elle-même les choses et d'attendre impatiemment que les choses changent justement.

« Au moins tu en as pris un gars mignon, même si c'est un maraudeur » Dit-elle, de manière espiègle. Susanna rit sottement et retira son ongle de sa bouche.

« Tu es la meilleure pour en parler, Lil' » Dit-elle en souriant. Lily haussa les épaules.

« Appelle-moi docteur Evans » Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps bras et s'appuyant contre la table. Susanna resta assise et Lily reprit sa plume sur la table et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

« Les devoirs semblent si peu attrayants après tout ce commérage » Dit-elle. Susanna acquiesça et gémit, regardant que son devoir était loin d'être complet. Elle prit la plume de Lily et commença par dire :

« Tu ne le dis à personne, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus sérieusement. Lily cligna des yeux. Comme si parler de cela avait été une possibilité !

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Susanna » Dit-elle brusquement. Susanna acquiesça, ses lèvres se relevant en un tic. Toutes les deux savaient très bien que Lily n'irait pas parler de sexe avec quelqu'un. Particulièrement au sujet de la vie sexuelle de Sirius Black. « Revenons à ses devoirs. Nous pouvons toujours mentir quelque peu et taquiner Sasha tandis qu'elle ne souffre pas du sien ? » Suggéra Lily. Susanna sourit d'un air satisfait et se leva du fauteuil, s'étendant paresseusement et traînant son livre de sortilèges vers elle, sur la table.

Elles restèrent à faire leurs devoirs pendant l'heure qui suivit, bavardant au sujet de ce début de cours, et d'autres petites choses, occultant les vacances et autres sujets fâcheux. Lily savait que l'esprit de Susanna devait toujours être sur mode : Blocage, à cause de Sirius et, pour être honnête, ce qui la tracassait à elle, c'était l'affaire Mulciber … et Severus, en conséquence. Quand elle eut finit son devoir de métamorphose assez exténuant, elle le rangea dans son sac recommença à faire quelques petits sorts, car elle était un peu rouillée à cause des vacances d'été. Susanna murmurait toute seule au sujet d'un parchemin sur les runes antiques, et c'était une matière dans laquelle Lily ne pouvait pas aider. Elles finirent par passer leur après-midi tranquillement. Une fois, Lily essaya de soulever par lévitation, un pot de poudre de cheminette et regarda l'horloge pour voir l'heure qu'il était.

« Merlin, il est presque six heures. Où est Sasha ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle et de Susanna, qui venait de refermer son livre de runes ancienne fermé, le visage soulagé. Susanna jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge elle aussi.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais…cette fille est complètement imprévisible » Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle rangea son parchemin dans son sac et se leva en s'étirant « Peut-être qu'elle a eut des ennuis, encore une fois ? »

Lily renfila au « encore une fois ». Sasha avait été collé en classe cette après-midi, une classe que Lily aimait un peu trop selon son avis. Elle avait chauffé les nerfs du Professeur Burbage avec son contrôle très peu distinctif de son intelligence et le bavardage incessant qu'elle avait continué tout le long du cours, et deux heures c'est long ! Bien sûr ça s'était fini en retenue, à nettoyer la salle de Burbage aimait tant. Lily se leva de sa chaise et fit glisser sa baguette magique dans sa poche arrière.

« On va dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle. Susanna acquiesça, se levant et retirant le ruban de ses cheveux. Elle précéda Lily jusqu'au dortoir, redressant ses vêtements froissés alors qu'elles descendaient les nombreux couloirs du château.

« Comment avons-nous fais pour être aussi chanceuse et éviter Potter pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda Susanna

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est toujours là quand il ne faut pas celui-là » Répondit Lily en gémissant. Susanna lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique et regarda derrière elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, tout en marchant vers l'escalier le plus proche.

« Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre avec lui »

« Berk » Frissonna Lily. « Il est si…lourd et cela tout le temps. C'est comme si il n'avait jamais dit de sa courte vie, une seule parole qui soit un tant soit peu intelligente » Elle réfléchie pendant un instant. « Ou de choses obscènes » Ajouta-t-elle. Susanna renifla d'un ton moqueur.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il a fait pour être préfet-en –chef » Dit-elle, secouant la tête. Lily grogna et roula des yeux.

Elle avait dit la vérité. James Potter semblait être dans le dortoir à chaque heure de la journée, même quand il était supposé être en classe. Et à la différence des amis de Lily, son … - Bon ok … - Sirius était toujours là lui-aussi. Assis sur le divan. Envoyant des avions en papier dans la cheminée. Mais ils étaient tous là parfois aussi et le jeu était alors : à celui qui réussirait à faire craquer l'autre le premier, dans un combat de luette enfantin. Potter était le plus fort en général. Et il n'arrêtait jamais de la taquiner. Ce n'était pas d'une manière vexant, mais ce n'était pas mieux. C'était si irritant ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot sans que lui, ne s'imagine un sens caché, ou une quelconque interprétant d'une certaine insinuation sexuelle ou même parfois une invitation. Elle passait beaucoup de temps seule dans sa chambre, quand il n'était pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou à empiéter sur son espace personnel.

« Suze ! Lil ! »

Elles s'arrêtèrent juste avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, attendant Sasha, qui était apparue e, haut du grand escalier. Elle descendit en courant, sautant les dernières marches, atterrissant avec grâce devant elles. Comme d'habitude, un sourire joyeux était visible sur son visage et ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, ses boucles tombant sur son visage. Elle prit place entre Lily et Susanna, les prenant par le bras, en soupirant dramatiquement.

« Mais où tu étais ? » Demanda Susanna nonchalamment, jetant un coup d'œil discrètement à Lis. Sasha réprima un fou rire.

« Bien, j'avais étude des Moldus avec les Serdaigles et … »

« Bon, abrège Sasha » L'interrompit Lily. Sasha la repoussa du coude avec indignation.

« Je relate, Evans ! » Dit-elle, en se moquant. « Donc Ted était dans la pièce et tu vois, Andromeda me racontait cette histoire de hier, me racontant comment il était vraiment adorable quand il avait essayait d'être romantique donc j'étais en train de lui demander plus de détails mais Burbage n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier et de voir _l'urgence_ de la situation et … »

« Je pense que nous avons compris les grandes lignes là » Dit Susanna, souriant d'un air satisfait encore plus prononcé. Sasha haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le plafond, angélique.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire alors ? » Dit-elle en faisant la moue, alors qu'elles rentraient dans la grande salle. Pleins de personnes étaient déjà présentes, entassées, comme si, tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient venus manger ici ce soir. Andromeda leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'elles entraient, mais elle avait l'air occupée avec le capitaine de Quidditch et elle ne vint pas leur parler. Lily parcourut du regard la table de sa maison d'un rapide coup d'œil, cherchant Potter ou n'importe lequel de son « gang », mais aucun d'eux n'étaient là encore. Elle s'assit sur le banc, gardant un léger espace entre elle et le groupe de sixièmes années, quand Susanna l'a poussa du coude, chuchotant dans son oreille doucement.

« Mulciber est là » Dit-elle. Lily acquiesça légèrement et ne se retourna pas tout de suite, préférant utiliser la subtilité et la discrétion, restant bouche cousue, comme tout les autres apparemment. Après un moment elle tourna la tête et fit comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, mais elle regardait bien précisément Mulciber. Il était assis près du chef de la table des Serpentards, le regard suffisant et en pleine discussion avec Avery et Carrow. Lily grimaça de dégoût, sa haine pour l'autre élève remontant dans sa gorge. Elle regarda Carrow rapidement, et son regard dévia sur la droite, là où Severus était assis. Il regardait son assiette, mais alors qu'elle le regardait, il leva les yeux vers Mulciber et lui dit quelque chose, après quoi Mulciber lui sourit lentement et rit. Lily regarda au loin. Elle devrait écouter Susanna.

Sasha était assise de l'autre côté de la table avec Alice Willow, parlant avec vivacité du sujet tabou en ce moment : l'affaire Mulciber. Susanna les observait, buvant distraitement dans son verre.

« Mais tu ne penses pas que si c'était vrai, il serait expulsé ? » Demandait Sasha, découpant la viande dans son assiette. Sasha était une vraie bulle d'énergie, même avec cette horrible rumeur circulant dans l'école.

« Son père est assez riche, tu sais » Répondit Alice, comme si c'était une explication.

« Dumbledore ne ramperait jamais devant des gens comme lui ! » Répliqua virulemment Sasha en réponse, prenant un peu de viande dans son assiette. Susanna repoussa de sa main son gobelet. « En plus, pourquoi Mary McDonald ? C'est une poufsouffle, une simple cinquième année et elle n'est pas si belle que ça ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait attirer l'attention, mais … » Alice haussa les épaules. C'était une fille assez calme, qui n'optait jamais pour la violence, préférant parler, mais tout le monde l'aimait. Susanna choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Mary McDonald est une née-Moldue » Dit-elle calmement. Sasha arrêta le mouvement de sa fourchette et regarda Lily avant de répondre.

« Et alors ? » Réplique-t-elle. Susanna roula des yeux.

« C'est sur quoi est basé tout ce que croit les Serpentards. Leur histoire débile de « Mangemorts ». Tout cela repose sur l'origine. Et le frère de Mary a battu Mulciber au quidditch l'autre jour, saisissant le vif d'or juste sous son nez » Expliqua Susanna.

« Alors tu penses vraiment qu'il l'a fait ? » Demanda Sasha curieusement, intéressée. Susanna haussa les épaules.

« Lily et moi en parlions tout à l'heure. Je pense que tu as raison, Sasha, je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça. Ça serait très inconscient de sa part. Mais ses parents pensent qu'il l'a fait et c'est quelque chose qu'il faut prendre en compte. Alice a raison elle aussi, mais cela relève plus d'une enquête qu'autre chose, et je suis sûre que quelque chose nous est caché »

Sasha la regarda pensivement et Alice regarda les deux filles alternativement pendant une minute avant de se pencher en avant.

« Le père de Frank travaille au ministères des lois magiques. Il a dit qu'il a entendu ses parents en parler. Dumbledore était apparemment très en colère et a cru Mary, mais le conseil disciplinaire a clairement établit des preuves allant contre Mary et d'autres trucs comme ça. Dumbledore croit toujours Mary, mais il doit admettre qu'avec l'histoire et l'alibi de Mulciber, ça ne mène nulle part »

« Et en ce qui concerne les autres trucs ? » Demanda Lily soudainement, parlant tout haut pour la première fois. Alice la regarda avec espoir. « Tu sais, la magie noire, ses amis aussi, Rogue et Avery, l'utilise ? C'est vrai ? »

Elle sentit Susanna la regarder sciemment et Sasha roula des yeux mais Lily les ignore toutes les deux. Alice n'a pas semblé penser quoi que ce soit de la question.

« Ils pensent qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de personnel que la rivalité qu'il existe depuis des années entre les maisons, et affirment n'utiliser que des sorts inoffensifs et amusant » Dit-elle légèrement. Elle, comme les autres, semblait penser que le sujet principal des commérages aujourd'hui, c'était Mulciber.

Elles furent toutes calmes pendant un instant, mangeant ou buvant, pensant à la divulgation d'Alice. Le reste de la grande salle bourdonnait de chuchotements et de conversations, sans doute parlant de la même chose.

« Quelle belle façon de commencer une année » Bougonna Susanna, brisant le silence. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et piqua violemment dans sa viande « Je souhaiterai que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose digne d'un commérage amusant »

Sasha et Lily commencèrent à rire et Susanna sourit elle aussi. Le dernier qualificatif qu'elles donneraient à un commérage, c'est bien le mot « amusant ». Elle était un peu snob quand on faisait référence aux commérages, se considérant au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Alice sourit timidement, pas très certaine d'avoir compris la plaisanterie, mais souriant car elle aimait leur compagnie.

« Et bien, si tu veux entendre quelque chose d'amusant, Maisey Lovegood m'a dit que Sirius Black … »

Susanna laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et Sasha s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la regardant assez surprise. Lily ne réagit pas et Alice ne réagit pas elle non plus ; elle ne trouvait pas tellement étrange le fait que quelqu'un laisse tomber sa fourchette.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maintenant, rien que son nom vous fais peur ? A toi et Lily en plus ! » Dit en riant sottement Sasha, secouant la tête. Elle retourna son attention vers les autres, tandis que Susanna prenait son gobelet et arriva très soigneusement à dissimuler son visage derrière. « De toute façon, quand on parle du loup … ! » Dit-elle soudainement. Lily pivota sur sa droite pour voir arriver James et son ami fidèle flânant dans l'allée, cherchant une place à la table, Remus Lupin était derrière avec un parchemin dans ses mains.

« Quelqu'un m'a-t-il appelé ? » Demanda Sirius à voix haute, regardant autour de lui. Sasha rit à gorge déployée. Elle, à la différence de ses deux amis, aimait beaucoup les différentes blagues 'des maraudeurs' et considérait Remus comme un de ses amis. C'était vrai qu'elle avait réussit à les éblouir avec son énergie débordante. Lily tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, là où Sirius était debout derrière le banc entre elle et Susanna ; elle aurait même préféré que cela soit Potter à sa place ! Donc elle regarda immédiatement Sirius alors qu'il baissait les yeux et qu'il vit que Susanna être assise devant lui, bien qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Il hésita pendant une minute et Lily jura avoir vu un éclat passer dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne parle, sa voix un peu timide :

« Salut Susie » La salua-t-il. Alice regarda Lily, assez étonnée et Lily écarquilla les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne l'avait pas appelée comme d'habitude, alors que c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait tous les jours. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour depuis la rentrée en première année, sans qu'il ne lui tire les cheveux, car pour lui, se coiffer, c'était tirer un coup sec sur les cheveux. Allez chercher sa logique ! Sasha sourit et attendait la réponse de Susanna. Susanna reposa son gobelet et se retourna légèrement, le regardant de haut en bas, comme pour le juger.

« Sirius » Dit-elle civilement. Il rayonna et se rapprocha d'elle, prenant une assiette remplit de nourriture. Susanna jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et Lily arqua ses sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui dire quelque chose discrètement, parce que James avait réussit à se mettre entre elle et Susanna, après que Sirius se soit mis de l'autre côté de Susanna.

« Evans, je ne t'ais pas vu de la journée ! Sais-tu que j'ai du subir une très lente agonie, privée de ta charmante présence ? » Demanda-t-il, espiègle, faisant la moue, tout en se penchant près d'elle. Elle se recula et se pencha en arrière, tombant sur le torse de Remus, qui était debout derrière elle, lisant toujours le parchemin dans ses mains.

« Désolé » Murmura-t-il. Lily répondit la même chose et se concentra pour avoir un air arrogant sur son visage.

« C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie » Dit-elle de manière significative, le repoussant en arrière. James haleta faussement de désespoir et lui jeta le regard le plus implorant qu'il avait en réserve, faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oh, allez, fini en maintenant » Murmura Susanne de l'autre côté de la table. Alice était en train de lui demander son devoir de sortilège Sasha était absorbé dans une conversation avec Sirius au sujet de comment bruler la tour d'astronomie.

« Lily-jolie, tu as réussis à réduire à néant mon estime pour moi-même. Tu ne pense pas que je suis au moins un peu mignon ? » Demanda-t-il. Lily dut se bâillonner sévèrement la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule qu'à cet instant. Lui, l'a voyant rire, pensa qu'il avait gagné.

« Potter, les petits chats sont mignons et bien plus que toi » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement, riant d'un ton moqueur. Il ouvrit grandement la bouche et se recula si vite qu'il trébucha en avant, se rattrapant sur l'épaule à Sirius qui tomba sur Susanna.

« Ho, Prongs, arrête de faire venir des filles sur mes genoux, c'est dangereux ! » Dit en riant sous cape Sirius. Les joues de Susanna rougirent et elle donna un coup de poing dans les côtés à James. Il grogna légèrement, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant de taquiner Lily.

« Tu trouves que compenser en m'insultant cachera le fait que tu veux sortir avec moi Lily ? » Dit-il sérieusement, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Je vais régurgiter mon dîner » Gémit Lily, le dégoût clairement visible sur son visage.

« Que des mots, Evans ! » Claironna Sirius; son visage apparaissant avec celui de Susanna derrière le dos de James.

« Tu devras venir t'expliquer après le dîner » Soupira James, ses yeux s'enflammant. Oh, il l'aimait.

« Va te faire foutre, espèce de petit con » Dit finalement Susanna, jetant à James un regard meurtrier. James l'ignora.

« Evans, je suis vraiment fatigué d'entendre à longueur de journée de l'irrespect émanant de la bouche de cette mégère de … »

Un énorme, et retentissant, coup suivit d'un cri de jubilation interrompirent le flot d'insulte qu'aller proférer James à l'encontre de Susanne, ce qui aurait d'ailleurs signé l'arrêt de mort de James Potter par Susanna Farris et tous, la grande salle inclue, essayait de se diriger vers le couloir à l'extérieur de la grande, d'où le bruit sonore provenait. Les gens commencèrent à bondir de leur banc, en courant et Sasha bondit sur ses pieds elle aussi, essayant de monter sur le banc pour regarder au dessus de la tête des autres. Il y eut un autre cri et un rire assez fort, cruel et Lily bondit sur ses pieds elle aussi, sa dispute oubliée. Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas allait en grandissant et cela fut confirmé quand elle vit une fille crier et quelqu'un d'autre dire « BAGARRE ! » à pleins poumons. Elle courut vers la bagarre en question et passa la porte de la grande salle, regardant autour d'elle, recherchant un enseignant.

Dans le couloir, la masse d'élèves, qui provenaient essentiellement de la grande salle, était rassemblés autour de Mulciber, suivit de Carrows, Avery et d'un peu plus en retrait Dolohov, le regard sinistre, et … Rogue. De l'autre côté, il y avait Ricky McDonald, avec sa baguette magique dirigée à Mulciber, des larmes sur son visage rougit par la colère. Lily sentit son cœur se serrait, compatissant à son désarroi et sa colère, alors qu'elle poussait les élèves, essayant d'arriver près de la bagarre.

« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, McDonald ? Ta petite sœur a du talent tu sais. Elle pourrait avoir beaucoup de succès dans le milieu » Railla Mulciber, ses copains riant bêtement derrière. « Et elle en a, McDonald, elle en a à revendre »

« Ferme là ! » Cria Ricky, jetant un sort de silence à Mulciber. Il était en colère et bien qu'il ait parfaitement exécuté le sort, il ne marcha pas. « Je sais ce que tu lui as fais, espèce de bâtard ! » Mulciber rit.

« Elle a une grande bouche, votre Sissy » Dit-il de manière obscène, le double sens de sa phrase écœurant Lily. Elle hurla à la foule d'élèves de s'écarter, mais sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha général « Changer son histoire dix fois, au moins, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, c'est elle, cette salope, qui a tout fait. Elle a une magnifique voix quand elle hurle … »

« Tu as sali son corps et souillé son âme ! » Hurla Ricky. Il fonça vers Mulciber et cette fois il trébucha en arrière, déséquilibré. Lily atteignit enfin le premier rang, se plaçant juste derrière Ricky, alors que Mulciber s'était stabilisé. Il semblait être moins amusé maintenant.

« Stop ! » Cria Lily, en se mettant entre les deux, priant avec inquiétude qu'un enseignement daigne se montrer. Mulciber lui accorde toute son attention.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose, sang-de-bourbe ? » Demanda-t-il, acerbe. « Reste en dehors de ça » Gronda-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette et Lily se posta devant Ricky, écartant les bras. « J'ai dit STOP ! » elle cessa de parler en un halètement qui ressembla à un cri perçant, ses mains retombant le long de son corps, pris de soubresauts. Le sort qu'il lui avait lancé était très puissant, et elle sentait le sang couler sur sa joue.

Si vite, sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte que Potter était derrière elle, il retenait les bras de Mulciber derrière son dos. Potter était plus petit que Mulciber, mais plus en colère et plus fort que lui.

« Espèce de salop ! » Murmura-t-il, alors que Mulciber se retira violemment de sa poigne. Lily sortit brusquement sa baguette magique de sa poche et, ignorant l'entaille sévère sur sa joue, essaya de se concentrer.

« Tu protèges les petites sang-de-bourbes maintenant, hein, Potter ? » Siffla Mulciber, jetant à Lily un regard très noir. Il sourit de manière obscène alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Lily sans gène, et elle eut l'impression que ses yeux la brulaient. « Peut-être qu'il y a de l'intérêt derrière tout ça, Potter, je suis juste impressionné que tu ne veuilles pas épouser une sang-pure et baiser avec cette … » James donna un coup de poing à Mulciber et Lily tressaillit, sentant son visage devenir rouge à la pensée de ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda la voix sévère du Professeur McGonagalm, qui remontait le couloir et qui arriva devant les cinq élèves, semblant être apparue de nulle part. Elle évalua la situation et ses yeux se firent menaçant quand elle regarda Mulciber et McDonald, avec toujours en position d'attaque, Potter.

« M. Potter, lâchez Mulciber » Dit-elle fermement. James obéit, le lâchant avec dégoût, maudissant dans son souffle et McGonagall prit Mulciber par le col. Elle regarda Ricky et Lily la suivit : Susanna et Sasha étaient derrière Ricky, avec Alice et le reste des amis de James, un peu secoués. « M. McDonald, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard » Dit-elle brusquement, traînant Mulciber après elle. Les élèves commencèrent lentement à entourer Ricky, baragouinant, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé. Lily capta le regard de Severus alors qu'elle sortait de sa position défensive et remit sa baguette magique dans sa poche ; elle le regarda sévèrement, en colère. Il regarda au loin, très rapidement. Susanna fut la première à ses côtés, mais James fut plus rapide, marchant vers elle avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il fermement, le visage blême et tendu.

« Très bien » Murmura Lily, en détournant légèrement la tête. Sirius était toujours à côté de Susanna, et Lily réussit avec peine à enregistrer le fait que sa main était sur son bras, mais il semblait être calme et partit soudainement, tandis que Remus murmurait quelque chose à James.

« Viens, il faut que tu te calmes » Dit Sirius. Lily se tourna vers son amie, préoccupée.

« Oh par Merlin » S'exclama Sasha, le visage pâle. « Je ne peux pas croire…que … C'était hard ! » Dit-elle, apparemment incapable de trouver les mots justes. Susanna resta silencieuse, mais ses lèvres étaient serrées et elle semblait livide.

« Tu as besoin d'un baume cicatrisant pour ton visage » Dit-elle. Lily avait presque oublié la brulure qu'elle avait sur la joue, et elle leva le bras précautionneusement pour la toucher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Sasha, mais James était déjà loin et il faisait de grands gestes, assez énergiques et sans doute emplis de colère, marchant avec ses amis; elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle reporta son attention sur ses amies.

« J'irai voir l'infirmière » Dit-elle doucement, toujours bouleversée. Sasha commença à lui parler et Alice, lui demandant si elle voulait y aller maintenant, admira Ricky, lui qui s'était battu pour sa sœur, mais Susanna regardait toujours de façon pénétrante Lily. Dans son esprit, Lily se souvint comment James avait été rapide quand Mulciber l'avait attaqué et l'avait menacé de sa baguette. Elle se rappelait aussi le regard pâle qu'il avait quand Mulciber avait insinuati qu'il … mais en fait il …

« Tu vas bien, Lils ? » Demanda Susanna, se débrouillant pour que Sasha n'entende pas et ne pose pas de question.

« Ouais » Répondit Lily, sortant la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue. Elle frotta sa paume contre sa jupe, car quelque chose couler sur ses mains.

Dans son esprit, elle revoyait en boucle, le sourire lorgnant de Mulciber et la façon dont il l'avait regardé : comme si elle était un objet, exposé là pour son propre plaisir. La manière dont il l'avait regardé, l'avait…effrayée, c'était sans doute le bon mot. Elle avait peur.

**Oo°oO**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que j'attends angoissée vos impressions ... Va-t-il vous plaire ou pas ...**

**Je vous fais quand même de gros bisous**

**A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre**


	3. Sursis

**Salut tout le monde !!!! Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE 2010 ... Que cette année vous apporte joie, amour, bonheur et surtout j'espère que vous aurez la santé :)**

**J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fais attendre ... je m'excuse je poste pas très vite ...^^**

**Je remercie toutes les revieuw et tous ceux qui me laissent des messages pour me faire quelques petits commentaires =)**

**Gros bisous **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Mlle Ganou & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Il faut faire attention aux mots, car souvent ils peuvent devenir des cages" ... Viola Spolin**

**"Il est mal de violer sa parole sans raison ; mais on trouve toujours une raison" ... Fréderic II**

**Oo°oO**

Lily enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et gémit, faisant taper sa main sur le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Elle soupira et s'assit en grognant, dirigeant sa main droite dans ses cheveux en désordre, mettant sa jumelle devant ses yeux alors que la lumière passant par les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre l'éblouissait. Elle se réveillait dos à la fenêtre d'habitude, et elle décida de sauter le petit-déjeuner ce matin, optant pour récupérer une heure ou deux de sommeil supplémentaire. Elle avait traînée et ne s'était couchée que très tard dans la nuit, pas à cause de ses devoirs, mais à cause de l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Mulciber, bien que cela soit quelque chose parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait aussi pas mal cogité sur les cas Susanna et Sirius Black, ainsi que Ricky McDonald. Elle était d'ailleurs très irritée de devoir penser à ça maintenant, et elle referma les yeux.

Soupirant, Lily s'extirpa des épaisses couvertures, qui étaient chaudes et très confortables et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents, se passa un peigne fin dans ses cheveux et se maquilla très légèrement, pour souligner les traits de son visage. Elle regarda ses yeux dans le miroir, cherchant des cernes sous ses yeux, mais il n'y avait rien de très suspect et elle quitta la salle de bain en sous-vêtements allant récupérer son uniforme sur sa chaise. Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et fit trainer sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit, soupirant en pensant qu'elle avait cours de potions avec les Serpentards en première heure.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher quand elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier et qu'elle entra dans la salle commune, arquant ses sourcils.

« Black ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Sirius était avachi sur le divan, ses cheveux hérissés allant dans tous les sens .Sa baguette enfermée dans ses mains oscillait sur son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Lily essaya de réprimer un fou rire, et réussit à maintenir un visage impassible.

« _Jésus_, Evans ! Un homme ne peu-il pas espérer pouvoir se reposer tranquillement ? » Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, s'avachissant encore plus dans le sofa, croisant ses jambes au niveau des cheville.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais _ici_ ? Où est Potter ? » Dit Lily, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La porte de la chambre de James était ouverte, et ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'y était pas dedans, mais le fait que son meilleur ami dorme sur le divan l'intriguait quand même … Il n'aurait pas osé faire … non ce n'était pas possible. C'était d'un ennui …

« Je dormais – N'es-tu pas supposé être un génie ? - et je parierais que James est au petit déjeuner. Mais je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter » Répondit Sirius, de manière assez agressive. Lily arqua un sourcil, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse être en colère parce qu'elle l'avait dérangeait en train de dormir …

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » Répéta Lily, de manière condescendante. Sirius ouvrit un œil, et soupira. Il les referma aussitôt et se remit en position assise sur le divan, ses épaules touchant le dossier.

« Je suis un enfant perdu sans son château, poil de carotte » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement, roulant la tête sur le côté en gémissant outrageusement. Lily souffla fortement et se retourna pour partir.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller en cours de Potions » Murmura-t-elle. Elle l'entendit rire sous cape alors que la statue se refermait derrière sa personne. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant le début des cours et elle aurait pu aller prendre son petit déjeuner, mais Lily préféra descendre jusque dans les cachots tôt pour garder une place à Sasha, qui avait cours de potions avec elle. Susanna était en cours de Runes Antiques et aurait probablement d'avantage plaisir à suivre son cours, que Lily son cours de potions. Bon d'habitude, c'était sa matière préférée et elle y excellait, mais tout présageait que cela allait être un cours anormalement morne aujourd'hui. En effet, elle avait cours avec les Serpentards et la classe des serpents toute entière était insupportable cette année - et ça serait sans doute encore pire après l'incident de hier soir.

Personne n'était dans la salle de cours quand elle arriva, pas même Slughorn. Elle devait admettre qu'elle en était soulagée. Sa jovialité et son enthousiasme assez pompeux lui mettait d'entrée les nerfs à fleur de peau, même s'il s'asseyait à alors que plusieurs autres étudiants rentraient en classe. Deux d'entre eux étaient des Serpentards, mais derrière eux Sasha arriva en courant et lui fit un signe de la main assez virulent, alors qu'elle était suivie par Alice et Gideon Prewett.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda Sasha, se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Lily, faisant claquer son manuel sur la table. Lily haussa les épaules.

« J'étais en retard, j'ai trop dormi » Répondit-elle, se tournant vers Gideon et Alice.

« Gideon, est-ce que Fabian t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Ricky hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant le roux curieusement. Son frère, Fabian, était à Serdaigle avec Ricky, et Lily désirait savoir le résultat de la bagarre de hier soir. Gideon secoua la tête.

« Personne n'en a parlé hier soir dans la salle commune, mais il n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin et Mulciber lui, y était » Lui dit Gideon, sortant une feuille de parchemin de son sac en la regardant anxieusement.

« Tu peux m'aider, Lily ? Je pense que j'ai du mal comprendre cette partie, là … »

Lily acquiesça et de déplaça pour regarder l'essai de Gideon, tandis que les autres élèves commençaient à affluer dans la salle de classe, la voix de Sasha se fit plus forte que celle des autres, alors qu'elle disait bonjour à tout le monde et qu'elle parlait avec Alice.

Alice, elle, parlait doucement alors qu'elle relatait son rendez-vous avec Franck de hier soir, près du lac. Sasha était hystérique et poussait des petites exclamations à chaque mot qu'Alice disait. Lily indiqua du doigt l'erreur de Gideon quelques instants plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas la racine de tannis, là, c'est l'écorce d'orme. Tu as mal tourné ta phrase ici et je pense que tu as voulu dire « menthe poivrée » et non « poivre des hommes »

Gideon renifla et sortit sa plume, effaçant la faute d'étourderie

« Merci, Lily » Dit-il. Lily acquiesça. Elle revint à sa place et se retrouva en face de Potter, qui avait tiré sa chaise et qui tendait les bras vers elle, comme s'il offrait une place à sa reine à côté de lui. Lily le regarda fixement en réponse et tira brusquement le dos de la chaise de ses propres mains.

« Pas besoin d'être si grossière, Evans, j'essayais d'être courtois » Dit-il, assez blasé pour une fois. Lily ignora son commentaire et mit une main sur sa hanche. Il commença à sourire, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse faire des remarques sur sa position.

« Est-ce que tu es au courant que Sirius Black a dormi sur notre canapé hier soir ? » Dit-elle. James sourit de manière assez tordue et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Lily gémit presque face au geste répétitif de son camarade.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, Evans ? » Demanda-t-il, de manière espiègle. Sasha sourit sottement et Lily lui jeta un regard voulant dire « ne l'encourage pas ». Sasha lui répondit en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse. « Et tu sais, j'aime ça quand tu as dis « notre » canapé, Lily de mon cœur, ça me rappelle que je dois te demander si … »

« Asseyez-vous jeunes gens ! » interrompu Slughorn en tapant dans ses mains, alors qu'il arrivait en sautant presque dans la salle de classe. Les élèves durent monter sur leur siège pour l'éviter alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Sasha se balança sur sa chaise à côté de Lily, souriant encore, et se pencha en avant pour lui parler.

« Donne-lui une chance, Lily » Suggéra-t-elle discrètement, acquiesçant la tête vers le garçon en question. Lily n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans la direction indiquée par son amie pour savoir qu'elle faisait référence à James. Elle regarda la jeune femme, fronça les sourcils et soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel, face à l'optimiste complètement aberrant de Sasha. Cette dernière roula des yeux à son tour et passa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, d'un geste énergique, reportant son attention sur Slughorn. Lily fit de même. Le professeur, comme d'habitude, avait un sourire de convenance sur son visage bouffi.

« Je pense que je vais tous vous décevoir aujourd'hui » Annonça-t-il vivement, regardant autour de lui, les élèves, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions perverses et totalement tournées vers un but sadique. Lily savait néanmoins que cela n'était pas entièrement vrai, puisque qu'il n'aimait pas décevoir les élèves d'habitude. Il ne se rendait pas compte – à part aujourd'hui – qu'il les décevait souvent. Et de la façon dont il parlait, elle supposa connaître sa « bonne nouvelle » du jour.

« Binômes imposés » Chuchota difficilement Lily à Sasha. Sasha sursauta. La dernière fois, Lilly avait du faire sa potion avec Sirius et il avait réussit à faire exploser tout à proximité, sans que personne ne le remarque. En fait, elle se rappelait très bien de son visage étonné et de ces mots, très … poétiques « Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe là ! » sortant de sa bouche quand il avait comprit qu'il ne restait presque plus rien de son livre de potion. Alors voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les « binômes imposés ».

« Aujourd'hui vous ferez une potion anti-rêve, plutôt difficile, mais qui est à la portée d'élèves de septièmes années. Je vais vous assigner vos partenaires et vous aurez deux heures pour la faire. Bon alors, Prewett, vous serez avec Ribbons et Miss Willow, avec Mr…Potter, oui et … Mr. Black ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise que de vous voir vous joindre à nous ! » S'exclama soudainement Slughorn, fronçant les sourcils. Lily se retourna pour voir Sirius arriver de manière flegmatique dans la salle de classe, le regard innocent.

« Je le pense aussi, Professeur » Dit-il calmement, d'une manière assez désinvolte et arrogante. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chaise à côté de James, mais Slughorn secoua la tête.

« Non, non, Black, Potter fera sa potion avec Willow aujourd'hui. Vous devrez vous asseoir avec, hum voyons, Mr. Lestrange » Slughorn fit un geste de la main vers Rodolphus, qui regarda dans la direction de Sirius, dégouté, alors que Sirius lui, regardait le professeur, outragé.

« Professeur ! » S'exclama Sirius, en colère. Slughorn haussa les épaules négligemment et continua à lire à haute voix les noms. Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Sirius alors qu'il était toujours scotché sur place, mais au moins elle était maintenant hors du danger d'être à côté de James. Bien sûr, quand Slughorn annonça son partenaire, son cœur fit un looping et envisagea brièvement de supplier James à genoux de se mettre avec elle.

« Miss Evans, Mr. Rogue » Lily s'étrangla presque, mais elle n'était pas aussi téméraire que Sirius pour dire qu'elle n'aimait pas le choix du professeur. Potter poussa un petit cri outragé derrière elle alors qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à la paillasse d'Alice. Quelqu'un d'autre dans la classe désapprouvé, lui aussi.

« Professeur, mais ce n'est pas juste !? Ce sont les deux plus brillant élèves en potion ! » Geignit une fille au fond la salle de classe, assise aussi loin que la table lui permettait de son partenaire venant de Gryffondor. La fille à côté d'elle ne semblait pas plus heureuse elle non plus. Slughorn ignore tous les chuchotements et exclamations qui suivirent. Lily déglutit péniblement et prit ses affaires, les mettant sur la paillasse à côté de Severus, alors qu'elle avait du traverser toute la salle.

« Bon maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, souvenez-vous que c'est une potion qui pourrait vous plonger dans le coma si vous ne suivez pas les instructions ; faites-la correctement et vous devriez être capables d'avoir un sommeil paisible pour toute la durée de votre nuit. Pensez à … »

Lily regarda Slughorn s'empêtrer dans son monologue alors qu'il commençait à bredouiller et à tourner vivement les pages de son livre, retirant déjà les ingrédients de son sac. Elle commença à écraser la fine ligne de scarabées, essayant d'ignorer le fait que Severus la regardait.

« Tu veux bien allumer le feu ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas. Indépendamment du fait que la fille qui avait fait la remarque était de Serpentard, elle avait raison, elle et Severus auraient fini de préparer cette potion avant tout le monde, mais Lily n'attendait pas ce moment avec impatience. Cela signifiait seulement plusieurs minutes de flottement supplémentaires entre elle et son ancien meilleur ami.

Severus fit ce qu'elle demandait et commença à préparer les autres ingrédients.

« Mulciber est en retenu pendant un mois » Dit soudainement Severus, dans un murmure. Lily leva les yeux brusquement.

« Et Ricky ? » Demanda-t-elle laconiquement, incertain du pourquoi qui l'avait poussé à lui dire ça. Severus haussa les épaules et continua à éplucher un oignon. Lily trancha ses scarabées impatiemment, souhaitant qu'il argumente un peu plus. « Pourquoi tu me l'as dis ? » Demanda-t-elle, quelque peu irritée.

« Pour que tu saches qu'il a été puni pour son acte » Répondit Severus, jetant l'oignon dans le chaudron. Lily racla à l'aide de son couteau la planche à découper, et fit tomber les scarabées dans le chaudron après s'être tournée vers lui, arrêtant de travailler pendant quelques instants.

« On devrait lui donner un coup de pied au cul et plus pour avoir osé faire ça ! » Dit-elle méchamment, avec plus de venin dans sa voix qu'elle ne le pensait. Severus ne la regardait toujours pas, ses cheveux gras formant un rideau autour de son visage. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois préfète-en-chef » Murmura-t-il finalement. Lily fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, il l'a rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait été la première personne qui lui avait parlé dans ce nouveau monde qui était désormais le sien, le premier à lui avoir parlé à Poudlard. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas craindre les autres, juste à cause de sa condition mais qu'au contraire il fallait qu'elle leur montre qui elle était. Il avait été le premier à lui dire que son origine ne voulait rien dire, mais il avait ensuite retourné sa veste et l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe devant trente témoins. Elle avait toujours essayée de l'aider, d'être son amie. Il ne le voulait pas apparemment et elle détestait les personnes qui persécutaient les autres, et ami ou pas, elle ne se permettait jamais, elle, de juger une personne par ses fréquentations

« Merci » Dit-elle finalement.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours dans le silence le plus complet, se demandant parfois des indications ou des ingrédients pour finir la potion, mais guère plus.

Lily remarqua que Severus griffonnait des petites choses dans son livre et qu'il broyait ou épluchait parfois les ingrédients d'une différente manière que dans le livre. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, car cela n'avait pas changé la composition de la potion, qui avait la couleur qu'elle devait avoir. Quand ils eurent finis, Lily lui tourna le dos et essaya de trouver des yeux Sasha dans la pièce. Elle bavardait non loin de là –chose pas très étonnante en soi- avec James et leur potion avait la bonne couleur. James continuait à faire tourner la cuillère dans son chaudron, alors qu'il se retournait de temps à autre pour voir ce que faisait Sirius. Sirius, lui, était perché sur sa chaise, son dos appuyé contre le dossier, regardant partout, de manière très « je m'en foutiste ». Lily regarda la paillasse d'Alice quand elle vit James lever les yeux au ciel et lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de s'occuper d'écraser les ingrédients nécessaires à la finalisation de la potion. Il les plongea dans le chaudron, et regarda dedans, d'un air satisfait.

« Il est l'heure ! » Scanda Slughorn en frappant dans ses mains. Il commença par Lily et Severus, un sourire rayonnant placardé sur son gros visage alors qu'il trépignait presque sur place. "Bravo, Miss Evans. Bravo Mr Rogue ! Je pense que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose que le meilleur venant de vous. C'est tout simplement parfait ! »

Lily lui sourit poliment et rassembla ses affaires, faisant des gestes avec sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître le liquide opalescent écumeux dans le chaudron, voulant sortir le plus vite de la salle de classe. Slughorn claqua sa langue contre son palais, félicita quelques élèves par ci par là et revint au devant de la classe, près de son bureau.

« Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Votre torture est terminé » Annonça-t-il. C'était comme si un soupir de soulagement avait empli la salle de classe alors que les élèves se levaient en vitesse pour échapper à leur partenaire. Lily revint à son bureau pour prendre son parchemin, où elle avait écrit les consignes et les ingrédients nécessaires, pour ne pas les oublier. Severus regardait, pour sa part, la chaise que Lily venait de quitter, avant de replier un morceau de parchemin et de lui tendre. Elle prit le petit morceau de papier, curieuse, et le glissa dans sa poche alors que Sasha s'approchait d'elle, car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions ou lise le mot qu'il lui avait donné.

Sasha avait un regard compatissant sur son visage.

« Tu semble triste, Lily ! Je parie que tu aurais préféré être avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sasha, alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle de classe. Lily haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas parler du cours qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elles virent James et Sirius passer la porte de la salle de cours, en se poussant grossièrement alors qu'ils se sifflaient tous deux des choses inintelligibles.

« Tu as manqué l'histoire d'Alice au petit déjeuner, elle avait des nouvelles de Frank et de Mary Mc… »

« Oh, Sasha » Soupira Lily, regardant longuement son amie « Ne pouvons-nous pas parler de quelque chose de joyeux pour une fois ? » Demanda-t-elle avec bon espoir. Sasha haussa les épaules en souriant et changea de suite de sujet. L'esprit de Lily, cependant, était focalisé sur le petit mot dans son sac, bien qu'elle laisse croire à Sasha qu'elle écoutait son commérage qui était aujourd'hui « Je sais avec qui sort le petit frère de Sirius ! ». Elle sauta presque au cou de Susanna quand elle dit à Sasha, de manière courroucée.

« Sasha, ne t'arrêtes-tu donc jamais ? » Demanda-t-elle, roulant des yeux, en souriant, amusée. Sasha poussa du coude Susanna avec un sourire éclatant.

« Lily était partenaire de Rogue en cours de potion » Dit-elle, espiègle. Susanna arqua ses sourcils doucement.

« Je suis sûre que c'était super » Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire face au ton qu'employa Susanna. Sasha sauta dans les bras d'Andromeda alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers ; elles restèrent devant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, attendant que le cours commence.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose à propos de Ricky ? » Demanda Sasha avant même que Lily ne pose la question, regardant avec espoir leur camarade Serdaigle.

« Il est revenu dans la nuit, mais il n'a pas dit grand chose. Nous pensons que McGonagall le laisse tranquille, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs » Leur dit-elle. Lily et Susanna se regardèrent en coin.

« Mulciber a un mois de retenu » Dit Lily, contribuant au commérage.

« Super ! » Clama haut et fort Sasha, inclinant la tête vers l'avant, de manière catégorique. Andromeda semblait être entièrement d'accord. Elle regarda par dessus leur épaule soudainement et fit un signe de la main à un garçon qu'elle connaissait, faisant un clin d'œil à Sasha. Sasha rit sottement et Andromeda sourit en retour, alors que Lily jetait un regard indulgent à Susanna avant de regarder, tour à tour, Sasha et le garçon en question.

« Je suis une sorcière ayant une mission ! » Dit-elle, en regardant Sasha. Lily se tourna vers Susanna, pour la voir marcher dans la salle de classe. Elle la suivit et posa son sac à côté de celui de Susanna sur la table à quatre places dans le cours du Professeur Mcgregory.

« Qui est ce garçon ? » Demanda Lily curieusement, sa main reposant sur la poche dans son sac où le message de Severus était.

« Oh, c'est … Hum … Jasper Hale. Andromeda et Sasha ont mis en place un plan pour le faire tomber dans … oh, enfin tu sais à peu près pourquoi. En gros, Andromeda sait qu'il aime Sasha et Sasha est…Sasha » Lily sourit. Susanna sortit son livre et leva les yeux, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en cours de potion ? » Demanda-t-elle en tirant sa chaise et en s'asseyant. Lily haussa les épaules et la rejoignit, soupirant lourdement.

« Juste un autre de ces jours amusants made in Slughorn » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. « Je ne sais pas. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé. C'était juste maladroit »

« Je peux imaginer »

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles » Dit brusquement Mcgregory alors qu'il apparaissait dans la salle, des bouquins pleins les bras.

« Bonjour » Répondirent Lily et Susanna, arrêtant leur conversation alors que les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Andromeda traînait Jasper Hale par le coude quand elle entra et fit un clin d'œil à Susanna et Lily. Sasha s'assit, en riant à gorge déployée et se pencha en avant pour leur parler.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous devez sérieusement venir à Pré-au-lard ce week-end les filles, attendez de voir avec qui Andromeda viendra, il est si mignon … »

« Oui, je suis plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas Patmol ? » Lily gémit en entendant la voix derrière son dos et Susanna renifla de dédain à côté d'elle, toujours fainéantant sur sa chaise.

« Aïe, Evans, toujours dans le démenti » James pinça ses lèvres dans une moue enfantine et croisa les bras sur son torse « Sirius, je commence à penser que je suis laid, tu sais ? Avec tous les râteaux d'Evans, c'est vraiment un coup de pied au … »

« Oh, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là » L'interrompit Lily avec dégoût. Sirius tapa dans le dos de James avec un sourire rêveur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, moi je pense toujours que tu es sexy ! » Clama-t-il. À la surprise de Lily, Susanna sourit, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre que James ou Sirius aient la satisfaction de voir cela. James tourna la tête, affolé quand une voix ressemblant à celle de Remus l'appela, mais Sirius soupira et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il fit soulever ses affaires de cours quand il posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas assez bien dormi cette nuit ? » Demanda Lily sarcastiquement, en le poussant du coude. Sirius n'était pas aussi fatigué que James l'était parfois, bien que maintenant elle se sente un peu inquiet pour lui, voyant comment il avait défendu son meilleur ami et elle dû le regarder attentivement qu'il ne parle de tout à l'école tout entière, comme il l'avait fait avec ses escapades précédentes.

« Hum, pas du tout Evans, si tu me permets de rétablir cette merveilleuse histoire dans sa vérité, c'est _toi _qui m'a réveillé. » Dit-il amèrement, sortant sa langue et la passant sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Tu dormais dans sa chambre hier soir ? » Dit Sasha, curieuse. Sirius roula des yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers Sasha.

« Peter a perdu son ours en peluche et je ne pense pas que tu aurais voulu être là quand il aurait tout saccagé sur son passage pour le retrouver » Dit-il, conspirateur. Il n'attendit pas la réaction de Sasha ; elle rit, comme d'habitude, à ses cabrioles.

« Farris Wheel, j'ai une proposition pour toi » Dit-il, comme si c'était la déclaration du siècle. Susanna arqua un sourcil, soupçonneuse.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement. Lily regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius, Mcgregory qui fronçait les sourcils en direction d'eux. Il baissa le regard dans ses bouquins un moment, donnant apparemment à Sirius l'occasion de parler un peu plus longtemps.

« J'ai besoin d'une compagnie pour aller à pré-au-lard ce week-end » Dit Sirius lentement. Il souriait négligemment, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Sasha sursauta et sourit, incrédule. « Connais-tu quelqu'un qui serait intéressé ? » Demanda-t-il, en se penchant vers elle, levant ses sourcils, interrogatif, son sourire espiègle toujours présent. Lily pouvait entendre le brouhaha s'intensifier, bien qu'elle s'y attende. Les élèves commençaient à regarder, remarquant que leur préfète-en-chef n'avait pas encore criée sur le maraudeur.

« Me demandes-tu de sortir avec toi à pré-au-lard, Black ? » Demanda sèchement Susanna. Sirius acquiesça, lentement. Sasha haleta, mais d'une façon enchantée, amusée.

« M. BLACK. Je _sais_ que vous n'êtes pas assis sur votre chaise ! Retournez-vous » Mcgregory n'avait pas levé le nez de ses bouquins, ses lunettes perchaient sur son nez. Il leva néanmoins les yeux quand il n'entendit aucun bruit. « Dépêchez-vous ! » Dit-il brusquement. Sirius roula des yeux et s'éloigna du bureau de Susanna. Il se pencha néanmoins en arrière et regarda Susanna.

« Tu peux venir avec tes cheveux coiffés en nattes » Dit-il de manière taquine, prenant une de ses boucles doucement, la faisant tourner autour de son doigt. Lily tourna la tête vers Susanna, étonnée, mais son amie s'était déjà reculée. Sasha griffonnait sur un parchemin, qu'elle passa à Susanna presque immédiatement. Susanna ne vit d'ailleurs pas que Mcgregory venait de leur jeter un regard noir.

Tandis que Mcgregory commençait la leçon et Sasha était concentrée sur le fait de faire cracher le morceau à Susanna, Lily fit claquer son livre sur ses genoux et reprit contenance, le regard très sérieux. Sasha n'essayerai donc pas de lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre Sirius et Susanna. Elle sortit le mot chiffonné de son sac et l'aplatit sur son livre ouvert à la page de la leçon. L'écriture était assez vacillante et calligraphique. Elle relu la note et leva les yeux, son esprit en mode « pause ».

_Je dois te parler. Tour d'astronomie, onze heures._

_Sev'_

Oo°oO

Lily serra sa baguette magique dans sa poche arrière de jeans alors qu'elle marchait lentement, traversant les couloirs et montant les escaliers du septième étage, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quelqu'un aurait pu surgir devant elle, et lui poser une question, qu'elle ne lui aurait même pas répondue, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait pensé au message de Severus toute la journée.

C'était déjà presque onze heures, et elle ne savait toujours pas s'il fallait qu'elle se rende au rendez-vous de Severus. Elle n'avait rien dit à Sasha ou Susanna, sachant exactement leurs réactions. Elle ne voulait pas que des facteurs externes puissent influencer sa décision, bien que dans son propre esprit, tout ceci soit un véritable sac de nœud.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait parlé qu'à quelques rares occasions à Severus depuis leur cinquième année, et bien sur elle en ait souffert. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir en lui et leur amitié, et ça la mettait parfois en colère contre elle-même. Mais elle était fatiguée de répéter à ses amies qu'il n'était pas comme elle le décrivait, car elle commençait elle-même à en avoir des doutes. Elle le voyait toujours l'été, parfois, assis dessous un chêne, sur un banc et lisant un livre, le regard complètement morose, ou quand elle était dans le parc avec ses amies Moldues. Elle pouvait entendre ses parents qui lui criaient après, parfois. Elle avait beaucoup de compassion pour lui, beaucoup de peine pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais ça devrait bien s'arrêter un jour tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se releva, après s'être reposé le front contre le mur froid du couloir, regardant autour d'elle en soupirant. Elle marcha rapidement, jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche et commença à s'approcher, espérant ne pas rencontrer un des préfets ou, encore pire, Potter qui se rendait à la tour d'astronomie. Elle gémit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle allait finir par pleurer et perdre une autre nuit de sommeil. Mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Un cri se répercuta en dessous d'elle, suivit d'un éclat de rire. C'était Potter. Elle l'ignora et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à l'escalier ; elle avait prit une décision : ignorer tout ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant, car après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle **passa** sa main dans ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était nerveuse.

Quand elle atteignit l'escalier sinueux menant à la tour, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, parcourant le couloir avec inquiétude et vérifiant que personne ne l'épiait. Elle ne voulait pas être suivie. Elle commença à monter. Les portraits ainsi que les peintures de sorciers et sorcières observant les étoiles ou les nuits obscures avec des planètes visibles dans le ciel - étaient silencieux. A part le bruit de cricket, provenant de certains tableaux, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Un sorcier assez vieux, barbu, était assis derrière son bureau avec un télescope moldu dans les mains et renifla, levant les yeux, troublé alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Lily était un peu hors d'haleine quand elle atteignit enfin la porte de la salle de cours de la tour d'astronomie ; elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi rapidement montée les escaliers. Elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et ouvrit la porte, sa main se posant presque instinctivement sur la poche arrière de son jeans alors qu'elle regardait les environs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil plus prononcé dans un coin de la salle, regardant les ombres des feuilles dansaient sur le sol. Le silence lourd et pesant commençait à lui faire peur.

« Severus ? » Chuchota-t-elle, en s'avançant « Sev' ? » L'appela-t-elle de nouveau, plus fortement. Elle le retrouverait demain et le tuerait si ceci était une blague de mauvais goût. Quelque chose bougea de l'autre côté de la pièce et elle se retourna ; la porte claqua et elle sursauta. « Rogue ! » S'exclama-t-elle fortement, utilisant son nom de famille. Quelqu'un rigola.

« Il avait dit que tu viendrais ! » Lily déglutit alors que Mulciber s'avançait, sa bouche incurvée en une moue sadique, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle recula, sa main serrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, mais elle ne la sentit pas. Elle reporta son attention près de la porte ; Avery était debout, appuyé contre, sa baguette magique tournant dans ses mains, le regard amusé. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. L'estomac de Lily se serra d'anticipation.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe là !? » Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées. Lily utilisait rarement les gros mots, bien que Sasha en utilise souvent pour s'amuser et Susanna, souvent comme moyen de sarcasme. Elle pensait juste que d'en utiliser, c'était inutile et vulgaire. Mais elle se sentait prise au piège. Les lèvres de Mulciber s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers et il fit un geste du poignet, négligemment.

« Pas besoin de se mettre en colère, Evans. Nous ne mordons pas … » Sourit Mulciber de manière apaisante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Avery, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée « …Beaucoup » Ajouta-t-il sournoisement, en s'approchant d'elle. Avery renifla, faisant toujours tourner sa baguette magique entre ses longs doigts. Lily serra sa main dans sa poche, alors qu'elle reculait encore, involontairement. Il était posté dans un coin et elle ne faisait rien à ce sujet, comme si elle était amorphe et sonnée. Où était donc passé son répondant et sa force de caractère ?

« Où est Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement, essayant de capter leur attention pour gagner du temps. Son estomac se serra de nouveau; elle avait un sentiment horrible, douloureux, et sa tête bourdonnait. Elle était dans une mauvaise posture ; elle ne voyait aucune sortie possible et elle avait envie de crier à pleins poumons. Mulciber rit.

« 'Sev ? Sev, où tu es ?' » Imita-t-il d'une voix niaise. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue nous rejoindra ce soir » Dit Mulciber nonchalamment. Les yeux de Lily se concentrèrent sur la baguette magique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle refusait de reculer maintenant, mais lui, il marchait toujours vers elle. « Il t'a berné, pour que nous puissions être tranquille. Nous allons pouvoir te donner une petite leçon »

Lily rit ironiquement et ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, son buste se redressant. Elle montrait plus de courage qu'elle n'en avait en réalité et regardait, tour à tour, Avery et Mulciber.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles risquer d'avoir un mois de retenus supplémentaire, Mulciber » Dit-elle fermement, en s'avançant. « Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter une de tes 'leçons' » Ajouta-t-elle brusquement. Avery pointa sa baguette magique vers elle quand elle commença à s'avancer et elle bougea si rapidement qu'il fut surpris de voir un jet de lumière rouge arriver sur lui. Il réussit à éviter le sort et désarma Lily, qui se retrouva attachée, avant qu'il ne la pousse contre le mur en pierre froide de la tour, la main épaisse de Mulciber appuyée contre son cou et sa clavicule, lui faisant mal. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes et lutta, essayant de faire de la magie sans baguette. Alors qu'elle regardait sa baguette par-dessus l'épaule de Mulciber, elle vit sa baguette dans les mains d'Avery, bouger vers elle, mais le sort était trop faible. Le pied de Lily rencontra la jambe de Mulciber et il siffla, elle hurla enfin et il lui couvrit la bouche de sa main, pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne. Elle lui mordit la paume de la main.

« Ça » Dit-il, en colère « C'est exactement des marques de manque de respect dont nous sommes fatigués d'être victimes de ta part, espèce de sang-de-bourbe arriviste ! » Il tira brusquement sa tête vers la porte et Avery y dirigea sa baguette magique, murmura quelque chose et reprit sa place, en s'appuyant contre la porte, négligemment. Mulciber découvrit la bouche de Lily, la regardant avec dégoût alors qu'il exposait sa main sous son regard, les marques de dents bien visibles dessus et il descendit, griffant la peau de Lily avec ses doigts, allant sur ses cuisses, dessous sa jupe. Lily cria et lui donna un coup de pied méchamment, se souvenant du visage de Mary McDonald dans son esprit. Mulciber tira brusquement sur sa jambe et la mit autour de sa taille ; ses muscles protestèrent face à cette position et elle serra les dents, se contorsionnant, essayant d'échapper à sa poigne.

« Laisse-moi partir » Haleta-t-elle. Elle libera sa main et le gifla au visage. Il saisit alors son poignet et le tordit jusqu'à presque le lui casser, l'épinglant contre le mur derrière elle ; ses yeux lui piquaient tellement que la douleur était intense. « Lasse-moi partir, espèce de sale bâtard ! »

Lily cria, la peur commençant à la paralyser. Elle pouvait sentir la panique monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici et soudainement, c'était comme si la pièce s'était rétrécie, car elle commençait à manquer d'air. Avery riait contre la porte et Mulciber saisit sa baguette magique, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Des bandes serrées, en cuir, lièrent ses poignets qu'il ramena contre le mur et il saisit son bras, mettant sa baguette magique entre ses dents pour la tenir. Lily sanglota par saccades, essayant désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise des courroies mais elles ne bougeaient pas; la main de Mulciber était sous sa jupe maintenant, et ses gros doigts saisirent sa culotte, l'attirant vers le bas.

Lily haleta, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et elle se tordait dans tous les sens, secouant la tête, s'étranglant presque. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues et elle donna des coups de pied avec ses genoux, ses pieds, essayant de le faire reculer, mais il était trop proche. Son dos était fermement appuyé contre le mur, la pierre rentrant dans son dos et lui faisant mal. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était un supplice, et elle resserra ses jambes qu'elle avait autour de sa taille, en une vaine tentative de lui faire mal. Le monstre lui, riait.

Elle sentait ses doigts sous sa jupe, entre ses jambes, l'écrasant. Elle cria et agrippa son visage de sa main libre, tentant de lui faire mal ; il la gifla, durement, sa tête partant sur le côté. Il posa ses lèvres près de son oreille, son souffle chaud agressant sa peau et sa voix basse et menaçante lui envoyant des frissons partout.

« Respecte tes supérieurs, Evans » Gronda-t-il, en la faisant remonter. Sa chemise fut enlevée et il l'a poussa encore plus fort contre le mur. Elle pleurnicha et essaya de nouveau de lui frapper à l'aide de sa main, mais il l'a saisit et l'a déplaça jusqu'à sa taille, souriant quand il vit l'horreur dans ses larges yeux verts. Il lâcha sa main et tira brusquement sa jambe vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente au dessous de sa jupe. Il remonta ses yeux vers elle, rigolant méchamment. « Tu aimes ça à la dure, Miss Evans ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui refroidit directement Lily. Il mit sa main contre son épaule et fit claquer son dos contre le mur, sa tête retombant en arrière alors qu'il entrait en elle.

Lily cria, sa gorge lui brûlant tellement elle pleurait et criait à la fois. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les sanglots étouffant secouant son corps, ainsi que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se déchirait de l'intérieur ; Mulciber rit avec jubilation, et poussa à nouveau en elle. Elle cria de nouveau, la panique prenant complètement possession de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait vertigineuse et palpitante et son cœur battait si fort, qu'il commençait à lui faire mal.

Elle essaya de se contorsionner de nouveau, essayant de lutter, mais il revint en elle plus fortement, plus rapidement, grognant et gémissant. Il mit sa main sur le haut de sa chemise déchirée, mettant sa main contre son sein. Son souffle était chaud, dégoûtant et il haletait. Lily détourna la tête, loin de lui et d'Avery, qui observait depuis la porte. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage, sa main dans son pantalon, ou le visage de son attaquant. Lutter contre lui ne lui donner que l'occasion d'avoir encore plus mal, puisque son dos claquer encore plus fortement à chaque fois contre le mur. Elle pouvait seulement mordre sa lèvre, essayant d'assourdir ses cris perçants et de prier pour que cela se finisse au plus vite.

Son poignet sorti soudainement de sa prison de cuir, mais il le reprit et le serra fortement, son poids se reposant sur elle, alors qu'elle entendait les os de son poignet se briser ; Lily gémi alors que sa tête tapait contre le carrelage, pas assez durement pour l'abasourdir, malheureusement. Mulciber attrapa ses jambes brusquement, les maintenant à l'aide de ses coudes et s'enfonça durement en elle, par deux fois avant de s'effondrer sur elle en un frisson, essuyant son front avec le dos de sa main.

Il sourit, du sadisme pur brûlant dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle verrait ce visage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, dans ses cauchemars. Il sortit d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Avery de manière significative. Avery quitta la salle, partant sans doute pour vérifier les couloirs. Mulciber rampa à reculons, et entra en elle à l'aide de ses doigts, fouillant à l'endroit où elle avait mal et où elle était le plus sensible. Elle gémit, sa voix trop faible pour crier.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais vierge, Evans » Railla-t-il avec jubilation. Lily ferma les yeux, les larmes menaçant de tomber de nouveau.

Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, il était parti, la porte était fermée et elle était seule dans la tour d'astronomie. Sa baguette magique était sur le sol, près de la porte. Lily lutta pour s'asseoir, son dos douloureux, le sang coulant goutte après goutter sur le sol, à cause de son nez cassé et de ses lèvres fendues. Ses épaules tremblèrent et elle regarda autour d'elle, stupidement. Les flashes de ses dernières minutes lui revinrent en mémoire et elle gémit. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pièce, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle devait sortir d'ici, avant que les murs ne la compriment et qu'elle étouffe.

Elle atteignit enfin son dortoir, entra dans sa chambre et fit claquer la porte de salle de bain derrière elle. Elle pencha sa tête au-dessus du lavabo et vomit violemment, jusqu'à ce que son estomac se soulève et qu'elle n'ait plus rien à rejeter. Elle se força à s'asperger d'eau, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage, le sang séchant toujours sur ses lèvres. Ses poignets tremblaient trop fortement pour que cela puisse la soutenir très longtemps et elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, attirant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine fermement, penchant sa tête contre le mur.

Elle commença à pleurer, si violemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre ou voir. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était engourdie et qu'elle avait peur. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait mal, et qu'elle voulait que plus personne ne la regarde, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle rampa jusqu'à la douche, ses yeux toujours dans le flous, ses épaules tremblant toujours, et alluma le pommeau, en tournant le bouton sur l'eau chaude. Alors qu'elle trébucha dans la douche, elle s'agenouilla, et se coucha enfin, laissant ses vêtements s'imprégner d'eau, ignorant que sa peau commençait à brûler à cause de l'eau bien trop chaude. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était tout effacer.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de la traductrice : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que cette scène a été une des plus dures à traduire pour moi depuis le début de toutes mes traductions ... J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et que vous haïrez encore plus Mulciber !**

**Note la beta : Chapitre vraiment horrible. La partie dans la tour est effrayante et on se demande comment Lily va pouvoir se relever de cette monstruosité (une lapidation de Mulciber serait la bien venu avec une crémation d'Avery et un écartèlement de Sev') ...**

**Gros bisous =) on attend vos commentaires...**

**3**


	4. Folie

**Salut tout le monde !!! (sourire colgate) je suis désolée de cette attente, mais vous comprenez avec les cours, le bac blanc et tout et tout ... (soupire) j'ai pas le temps pour écrire, traduire, poster ... Je n'ai même pas de temps pour moi alors c'est pour dire ! ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les 3 autres ... Je sais que le précédent était affreux mais il était néanmoins nécessaire pour la suite qui est celle-ci ^^ :) Vous verrez c'est un happy-end! :)**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont revieuwé, vous pouvez pas savoir comment cela me fait plaisir =)**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera donc à la hauteur de votre attente ...**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Mlle Ganou & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous" ... Didier Erasme**

**"La colère est une courte folie" ... Horace**

**"Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir son destin" ... Marguerite Yourcenar**

**Oo°oO**

Elle n'alla pas en cours le matin suivant. Elle était restée assise contre la porte de la salle de bain, regardant fixement devant elle presque de manière catatonique, ses cheveux depuis longtemps séchés, mais toujours attachés et emmêlés. Elle avait les yeux rougies et ternes, alors qu'elle avait revêtu un peignoir rose délavé, ses jambes au devant de sa poitrine, comme en geste de protection.

Pour la première fois en sept ans, Lily Evans séchait un cours. Elle regarda de ses yeux vides devant elle, incapable de pleurer maintenant. Le petit déjeuner ignoré, les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Son corps ne répondait plus, engourdie depuis des heures et des heures ; elle ne sentait plus la porte dure dans son dos maintenant, ni le carrelage froid sous ses fesses. Elle ne sentait même plus ses muscles douloureux ou ses articulations qui craquaient, mais sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et ses yeux semblaient lourds - elle n'osait pas les fermer, de crainte de ce qu'elle verrait derrière ce voile opaque.

Elle ne se rappela néanmoins pas quoi la fit sortir de son état comateux, mais elle leva le bras, saisit le bord du lavabo et se releva péniblement, ses jambes picotant légèrement d'être restée dans la même position aussi longtemps, entre autres choses. Elle ne se regarda pas dans le miroir ; elle tourna le dos au verre meurtrier et tira brusquement sur la poignée de la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle ne voulait pas voir.

Elle rebattit brusquement les pans de son peignoirs et serra la ceinture autour de sa taille ; Serrer son corps de cette manière lui rappelait qu'elle était encore vivant. Elle devant faire de quelque chose. Elle avait mise au point un plan, fruit de ces nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé, inerte dans la salle de bain, cependant bien que c'était la stratégie qu'elle avait inventé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire, qu'un jour, son plan tomberait en morceaux, et qu'une personne découvrait le poteau rose. C'était infiniment plus facile de se cacher. Se refermer sur elle-même et occulter cet évènement.

Elle s'éloigna de la porte de la salle de bain, ses mains autour de son corps, regardant autour d'elle, dans sa chambre. La petite horloge sur sa table de nuit lui indiqua qu'il était dix heures du matin, et que donc, ils en étaient déjà à la moitié du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. S'habiller. Trop tard pour y aller. Attendre le Déjeuner. Trouver une excuse ? Les pensées de la soirée de hier lui revinrent en mémoires brusquement, et elle essaya de les repousser au loin. C'était à faire frémir de voir comment son esprit continuait à la tourmenter de manière si libre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait y faire contre. Elle essaya à la place de se remémorer de choses sans importances, comme des blessures et des fractures dans sa maison, ou bien ses horribles disputes avec Pétunia. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour pouvoir se disputer avec Pétunia après … ça.

Elle devait y aller. Elle pourrait expliquer son absence pour les premiers cours de la matinée, peut-être, bien qu'elle s'attendait à un peu de scepticisme de la part de ses amis, mais Lily Evans ratant une journée entière de cours, ça ferait suspect. Elles la connaissaient trop bien. Elle mourrait sur le champ. Trouver des excuses. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au bureau et prit sa brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait laissée là, l'amenant à ses cheveux mécaniquement. Elle s'arrêta alors quand elle remarqua que son sac n'était pas sur la chaise où elle le laissait habituellement. En se retournant lentement, le souvenir du commencement de tout ceci, avec le mot de Severus en potion et le livre sur la table, lui retourna l'estomac. Elle serra le manche de la brosse plus fortement, se déplaçant vers la porte.

Elle se déplaçait comme un robot, les couleurs autour d'elle comme mornes et elle secoua la tête, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

_Tu t'en sortiras avec l'aide de tous, Lily._

Mais y avait-il vraiment le mot « ensemble » incorporé à son problème, ou non ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ouvrit la porte, vacillante. Elle rabattit ses cheveux devant son visage et dirigea la brosse au travers de son espèce chevelure, tout en descendant l'escalier. Elle arriva à trois marches de la salle commune, quand elle réalise sa négligence.

« Espèce de putain de gros tricheur, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! REMUS DIS-LUI TOI ! »

« Tu triches James »

« Oh, ouais, prend son parti, espèce d'animal galeux, je n'ai pas triché, sal rat, j'ai simplement poussé du coude mon pion sur le côté pendant que vous étiez occupés à faire autre chose pour … »

« Par Merlin, EVANS ? »

Le hurlement étranglé, quasi choqué de Sirius Black était probablement la plus mauvaise chose qu'elle pouvait entendre en ce moment. Elle resta debout sur l'escalier, la brosse toujours dans ses cheveux, regardant avec l'horreur dans la même direction, où les quatre maraudeurs étaient assis, jouant aux échecs sorciers. Elle résista à la forte envie de remonter l'escalier en larmes mais elle opta finalement pour l'envie de vomir. James se retourna quand il entendit l'exclamation de Sirius ; sa mâchoire tomba presque et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

« Je pense que l'enfer a gelé ... ! » Hurla-t-il avec jubilation, son regard amusé se métamorphosant en un sourire amusé.

« ... Et que les cochons volent ! » Ajouta Sirius, étendant sa main au dessus du jeu pour donner une tape derrière la tête de James « Tu as une si mauvaise influence sur elle, espèce de parasite, que tu fais même sécher les cours à Evans » Dit-il dans la réprimande en affichant un faux air sévère, secouant le majeur devant son visage. Remus Lupin la regardait calmement, de manière moins exubérante que les autres deux, les sourcils froncés. Lily réalisa qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose et son esprit lui dicta une méthode de replis. De ce fait, elle passa direct à l'offensive.

« Vous êtes supposés être en, classe, _vous_ » Dit-elle, retirant brusquement la brosse de ses nœuds et laissant son bras pendre le long de son corps. L'instant d'après, elle voulut la reprendre.

« C'est bien toi, Evans » Répliqua Sirius, la regardant un peu choqué « Enfin je veux dire que, j'avais toujours pensé, qu'en ce qui concernait l'école et l'assiduité , tu étais une pro et … » Il s'arrête en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas alors vous !? » Répliqua-t-elle en réponse. Elle devait tout faire pour les distraire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils remarquent son état.

« Comme si nous avions besoin d'aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal » Se moqua James, en roulant ses yeux. Sirius baissa les yeux, regardant l'échiquier, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Lily.

« Hé, laisse-moi te demander un truc, est-ce que c'est légal quand on donne négligemment un petit coup de coude au roi d'un autre joueur. Si le roi tombe, l'autre perd non ? Essaye de donner une réponse impartiale, mais il faut que tu saches que James a … »

« Hé ! » L'interrompit James, regardant attentivement Lily. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ? » Demanda-t-il. Lily leva le bras inconsciemment; elle ne s'était pas regardé dans le miroir, elle ne savait donc pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était et comment l'enlever.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle au lieu de ça, simulant l'innocence. Sa voix était un peu plus aigue, presque alarmiste. Elle voulait partir ; elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié s'ils étaient ici, car en plus, ils étaient tous le temps ici ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une fois de plus un animal traqué, comme une proie prise au piège et elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. La panique, cette panique qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, recommença à déferler dans ses veines, à toute vitesse.

« C'est rouge » Dit-il lentement. « Comme si quelqu'un t'avait frappé au visage » Il ne prit même pas quelques secondes avant de demander. « Quelqu'un t'a-t-il frappé ? » Exigea-t-il. « Parce que sérieusement, Evans, j'enverrai Peter leur rouler dessus avant de les achever moi-même ! » Dit-il obscurément, rétrécissant ses yeux. Lily rit, bien que cela en sorte hystérique. Remus lui jeta un drôle de regard et elle se concentra pour ne pas le regarder. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle commune.

« J'ai glissé » Murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'ils entendent, mais d'une façon tellement basse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre sa voix trembler, signe qu'ils auraient de suite reconnu. Mensonge. « Dans la douche »

Sirius rit sottement.

« Peut-être que Cornedrue devrait surveiller ton, enfin ta … euh, te laver lui-même quoi. Il pourrait te tenir au chaud, humide et … » Le James en question se releva brusquement, fit voler les pions d'échecs ainsi que Peter dans le processus, et commença à frapper Sirius sous l'insinuation.

Lily ignora les cris et les insultes du milieu de la pièce et prit à la hâte ses affaires sur le bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs ; Sirius s'était réfugié derrière le pauvre Peter et l'utilisait comme bouclier humain tandis que James planté sa baguette magique dans chaque partie de son pauvre corps. Remus avait arrêté de la regarder en essayant de faire arrêter les âneries de James. Lily prit donc la fuite, en marchant silencieusement vers les escaliers.

« … Parce que tu donnes des coups de poings comme une putain de fille en plus … »

« … ton visage ressemble aux fesses de Snivellus … »

« … Je pourrais te tuer pour ça, mais plus maintenant, vu que tu as reconnu avoir déjà vu les fesses de … »

Un fort coup retentit ensuite et Lily contribua au brouhaha général en faisant claquer sa porte avec force et jetant ses affaires sur le lit, tout en respirant lourdement. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les ramena jusqu'à sa joue, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était très pâle à cause des récents évènements. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'elle avait séché les cours, ils étaient en bas, empêchant sa simple évasion du dortoir, empêchant son plan de se parfaire facilement au déjeuner et laissant croire à Susanna et Sasha qu'en fait, si elle avait loupé la matinée, ce n'était rien …Ils allaient le dire à toute l'école, qu'elle avait fainéanté dans son peignoir de bain tout en ne faisant rien. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils savaient qu'elle était dans sa chambre maintenant.

Est-ce que c'était possible que sa chambre, ait tout à coup perdue de la superficie ? Elle posa ses paumes sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand quand son visage projeta comme dans un cinéma les images de ces dernières heures. Son estomac se serra douloureusement. Essayant désespérément d'arrêter l'hystérie qui déferlait en elle, Lily trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain et ramassa sa baguette magique qui était sur le sol, l'appuyant contre son front, murmurant un sort relaxant, lui permettant de mieux respirer. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois, mais prit trois profondes inspirations, et expira lentement, se retournant vers le miroir.

Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient si sombres, et ses yeux si rouges, qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient injectés de sang. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre monstre ; aucune surprise là-dedans et elle n'avait pas eu tort en présupposant la pâleur de son visage. Immédiatement, l'idée d'effacer tout ça avec du maquillage germa dans son esprit, mais elle se dit ensuite que son apparence lui fournissait une excuse à toute épreuve : Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Ce fut presque avec un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres, qu'elle saisit sa baguette magique dans sa main et qu'elle regarda son reflet abominable. Elle se rappela l'inquiétude de James, quand il lui avait fait part de sa détermination à savoir qui lui avait fait ça, et elle la toucha précautionneusement; c'était endolori. Ce n'était pas trop vilain, il n'y avait pas de contusion, mais c'était néanmoins rouge et elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cru son histoire d'être « tombée sous la douche ». Elle sortit un peu de poudre de son sac de maquillage et se la passa sur le visage, minimisant la rougeur jusqu'à ce que cela ne ressemble plus qu'à une petite rougeur.

_Ce ne sont maintenant que des petites rougeurs. Ne réfléchit plus. Et ne ferme surtout pas les yeux._

Elle s'efforça de suivre cette ligne de conduite tout de suite. Elle mit son uniforme quand la poignée de sa porte tourna. Elle se raidit et regarda fixement la porte comme si le monstre du Loch Ness menaçait d'entrer à sa chambre, ayant en réalité peur de l'ouvrir.

« Lily ? »

Elle expira. Remus. Lui ne lui faisait pas peur et elle ouvrit un minimum la porte, laissant entrer un mince filet de lumière provenant du couloir.

« Tiens » Dit-il, en tendant sa brosse à cheveux au travers de la petite fente. Elle entendit un glapissement aiguisé d'en bas l'escalier, mais Remus l'ignora en la regardant de ses yeux gris pâles. « Hum, tu vas bien ? » Il semblait être un peu timide, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire en soi venant de lui. « Tu sembles être malade » Lily se força à sourire et acquiesça.

« Je vais très bien. J'ai juste … J'ai juste une baisse d'énergie » Dit-elle, de manière évasive. Il acquiesça et se retourna. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et referma directement sa porte. Se retournant, elle regarda sa pendule. Dix heures trente. Déjeuner. Elle attendrait le déjeuner. Elle attendrait qu'ils partent et elle irait voit ses amies, car elle savait exactement où elles allaient se retrouver ou alors parler en son absence. Lily marcha jusqu'à son lit et prit une robe noir, passant son pouce sur l'insigne de Préfète en Chef encore fraîche. Sa main trembla.

Oo°oO

James et Sirius arrêtèrent leur pseudo combat à mort quand ils entendirent le claquement retentissant de la porte et, complètement échevelés tous les deux, ils regardèrent vers l'escalier, surpris, alors que Remus s'éloignait d'eux vers sa place dans le fauteuil. Ils n'avaient même pas vu, dans leur bagarre, qu'il avait changée de place.

« Hé, ou est-ce qu'elle va ? » Demanda James, geignant à demi-mot. Sirius le poussa alors qu'il s'était assis dans le fauteuil en face, pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

« Peut-être que l'idée que tu ais vu les fesses de Rogue l'a effrayé : » Dit-il, irrité.

« Ou peut-être que c'était plutôt toi et ton commentaire déplacé sur moi et elle en train de faire l'amour dans la douche qui a fait qu'elle est partie » Répliqua James, sarcastiquement. Ils étaient tous silencieux, et Remus regardait James. Il regarda derrière lui en direction des escaliers, perplexe.

« Attendez, stop, c'est trop bizarre là ! » Dit Sirius.

« Tu veux parler du fait que James a dit « faire l'amour » et que Lily sèche les cours ? » Demanda Remus, les regardant, clairement embarrassé. James lui jeta un regard las et reconnaissant à la fois.

« Lily sèche les cours ? » Demanda Peter, à l'ouest, comme si la question devait absolument trouver une réponse. Sirius roula des yeux en le regardant et reporta son attention sur ses deux autres amis, plus équipés question neurones. Il fronça les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Peut-être qu'elle a … ?… la nuit dernière » Suggéra-t-il, une expression rieuse sur le visage. James fronça les sourcils.

« Ferme là, Patmol » Marmonna-t-il

« Ooooo bien. J'ai oublié que personne ne devait toucher Lily, à part sa majesté ici présente, Monsieur le Préfet-en-chef sexuellement affamé » Railla Sirius, faisant de grands gestes. James lui donna un coup derrière la tête et Sirius se renfrogna, boudant dans son coin.

« _Tu es_ celui qui ait dit qu'elle n'était pas revenue hier soir, comme elle aurait du le faire après sa patrouille vers minuit. _Tu es _celui qui a dit quand nous t'avons demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas avec nous, qu'elle n'était pas car elle devait être en train de dormir pour pouvoir récupérer des forces pour ce matin, et regarde ce qu'elle a fait, elle sèche les cours ! » Geignit-il.

« J'ai juste dit qu'elle n'était pas avec nous. Je n'ai pas dit que … »

« Oh, c'est bon Cornedrue, stop. C'est une jolie fille après tout » Sirius roula des yeux en regardant son ami quelque peu fantasque. James fronça les sourcils et murmura pour lui-même.

« Je pense qu'elle est malade » Dit-il, comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Ouais » Renifla Sirius, « … malade d'amouuuuuuuur » Scanda-t-il d'une voix aigue. Remus soupira quand James se leva de nouveau pour courir vers Sirius en riant, alors que Peter les regardaient, exaspéré. Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient désespérants.

Susanna s'appuya contre la rampe de l'escalier, alors qu'elle était dans un coin du couloir, à l'extérieur de la grande salle, en train de se manger la peau de son pouce, regardant autour d'elle, les têtes des autres élèves. Elle saisit ses livres d'une main, une jambe repliée derrière elle pour la soutenir. Elle vit les personnes se bousculaient, dont Sirius Black et sa petite bande ne l'a remarquèrent même pas alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement, comme s'ils avaient des détraqueurs aux trousses. Elle fut tenter d'hurler après Potter, pour lui demander où était Lily, mais quelque chose lui dit que Lily lui en serait reconnaissante de ne pas impliquer Potter dans cette affaire.

Susanna soupira, frustrée, et était sur le point d'entrer pour partir à la recherche de Lily quand elle apparu en haut de l'escalier, ses yeux parcourant la foule. Susanna remit son sac sur son épaule et monta les marches de l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Lily, ne voulant pas hurler son nom et attirer l'attention. Le fait que Lily n'avait pas été en cours ce matin avait déjà attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'élèves et professeurs.

« Lily » Dit-elle normalement, alors qu'elle était debout, devant elle. Elle semblait être soulagée « Où étais-tu passée ? »

Lily la regarda pendant une minute avant que de répondre et Susanna prit enfin conscience de son apparence, arqua un sourcil, et regarda les yeux verts de Lily intensément.

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien » Dit doucement Lily, descendant les marches de l'escalier avec Susanna. Susanna se retourna, une marche en dessous de Lily et la regarda, son sourcil toujours arqué.

« Évidemment » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se retourna ensuite et continua à marcher, alors que Lily la suivait, avant de revenir à sa hauteur. « Je veux dire … Tu sembles être malade… Hum, désolée » Elle lui fit ses excuses, se rendant compte que son commentaire était peut-être déplacé.

« C'est bon, je vais très bien » Dit Lily, sur le même ton que précédemment, regardant devant elle. Susanna lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide puis regardant aussi devant, pensant que quelque chose de plus grave qu'un manque de sommeil ou un « je ne me sentais pas très bien » se cachait derrière. Elle était sur le point de saisir Lily par le bras et la faire se retourner vers elle, quand Andromeda les rejoignit. Elle était en bas de l'escalier, en regardait Lily de manière soucieuse.

« _Par Merlin_, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lily acquiesça. Andromeda roula des yeux et saisit par le coude Lily, la traînant pratiquement dans la grande salle. Elle l'a fit s'asseoir sur un banc et passa une de ses jambes au dessus de ce même banc, pour se mettre en face de Lily, la regardant fixement « Tu te rends compte que nous avons pensé que tu étais morte, ou quelque chose du genre ?!? » S'exclama-t-elle, regardant sévèrement Lily.

Susanna s'assit à côté de Lily, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Andromeda.

« Du calme, Andy » Dit-elle, doucement

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien » Dit Lily. Elle s'entendait parler, et ça sonnait de manière bien trop mécanique pour être vrai. Elle tressaillit intérieurement. Elle devait s'améliorer. Andromeda leva les mains, exaspérée.

« Alors tu veux me faire croire, qu'alors que tu es en septième année, que tu as tes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, vu que tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu n'es pas venue en cours. Mais où est passée la parfaite petite Lily Evans ? Chérie, en troisième année, tu es venue au cours de soins aux Créatures Magiques avec la Grippe intestinale ! » Gémit Andromeda. Lily aurait pu la gifler de lui avoir rappelé à elle, ainsi qu'aux autres, ça.

« Je pensais que je méritais une petite pause » Dit-elle, un peu brusquement. Andromeda haussa les épaules, lui faisant donc comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle.

« Je maintiens que ça ne te ressemble pas » Murmura-t-elle, se retournant pour saisir un gobelet de la table. Une fille blonde de l'autre côté de la table la regardait fixement et parla enfin quand Andromeda porta la boisson à ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas de Gryffindor » Dit-elle, presque avec condescendance.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Une simple cinquième année ? Je suis ton aînée. Ferme donc ta bouche avant que je m'énerve » Répondit Andromeda. L'autre fille repoussa ses cheveux au dessus de son épaule et se retourna sur le côté pour commencer à parler avec son amie. Andromeda regarda Susanna et Lily « Depuis quand sont-ils devenus si pompeux ? » Demanda-t-elle fortement, pour que l'autre fille puisse entendre. Lily haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette. Elle l'a regarda fixement, peu sûre si elle voulait vraiment manger. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger. Elle se sentait indolente. Susanna l'observait.

« Va voir Madame Pomfresh, Lily » Suggéra-t-elle, l'observant de près. Lily secoua la tête et prit sa fourchette, lentement.

« Je ne suis pas si malade que ça » Dit-elle, alors que son ton ressemblait à cela d'un enfant grognon. Andromeda lui jeta un regard sombre et Susanna arqua un sourcil. Elle était assez malade pour manquer les cours, mais pas assez pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

« Penses-tu que je sois stupide ? » Demanda Susanna, retournant à sa propre assiette. Lily se raidit.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Susanna prit un morceau de pain et le mâcha tranquillement, la regardant posément.

« Rien » Dit-elle lentement, se retournant de nouveau pour regarder Lily, « sauf que je te connais mieux que ça »

Lily ne put supporter davantage son regard intense. Elle se sentait comme percée à jour. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, menaçant d'exploser en un torrent de larmes. Lily laissa tomber sa fourchette et se leva ; les personnes à la table se retournèrent tous pour la regarder, quelques-uns d'entre eux murmurant des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Arrête d'être si paranoïaque, Suze » Aboya-t-elle, attendant une minute pour qu'elle soit bien stabiliser. Susanna la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Lily se retourna et marcha vers les portes de la grande salle, ses lèvres serrées en une mince ligne, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Evans ! Hé, reviens, EVANS ! » Elle ignora le fait qu'un des maraudeurs hurlait son nom et faisait son chemin vers elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Susanna l'avait calmement suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et qu'elle entende les pas derrière elle, s'arrêtaient eux aussi.

« Oui ? Tu viens pour faire la baby Sitter ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Elle se retourna, la main sur le front. « Désolée » Murmura-t-elle, en regardant Susanna. Susanna la regarda de façon pénétrante, ses bras sur sa poitrine. Son visage se radoucit après une minute et elle s'avança, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolée, Lily. J'ai juste tendance à voir le mal partout… autour de moi récemment » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Lily acquiesça, acceptant l'excuse. Susanna continua à parler, après avoir fait une petite pause. « Mais si tu as envie de parler. S'il y a une quelconque raison, tu sais que tu peux… »

« J'étais malade, Susanna. Et je pense que je suis un peu … déconnectée, ces derniers temps » Avoua à demi-mot Lily. « La prochaine fois, je t'avertirais ainsi que les filles, promis » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant, essayant de faire de l'humour. Susanna ne semblait pas toujours convaincue. Lily gémit intérieurement. Elle aurait du y penser. Susanna n'était pas stupide. Et elle connaissait Lily mieux que quiconque ici. La bile lui monta dans la gorge et ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler. Elle clignota négligemment des paupières pour cacher des larmes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'arrêtait de le dire à Susanna, alors qu'elle lui avait confié le secret le plus inavouable de tous les secrets : Son aventure d'un soir avec Sirius, mais le secret de Lily ne voulait simplement pas …sortir. C'était trop sale. Trop honteux. « J'irai voir Madame Pomfresh plus tard, après le cours de métamorphose. Peut-être qu'une potion vivifiante me fera du bien ». Dit-elle, espérant profondément que cela satisfasse Susanna.

Susanna soupira et déplia ses bras de sur sa poitrine.

« Tu veux retourner manger quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lily secoua la tête et Susanna semblait s'y attendre. « Tu fuis Sasha ? » Demanda-t-elle sciemment. Lily acquiesça. Susanna sourit et recommença à marcher. Lily la suivit. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, Lilly priant intérieurement pour que Susanna n'engage pas la conversation. Elle se sentait si translucide, si exposée à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi l'entendre le supplier, _lui_, d'arrêter de lui faire du mal, bien que tous les mots qu'elle avait dit, elle les disait quotidiennement.

Susanna marchait vers la sortie et quand elles furent en dehors du château, elles virent que le soleil brillait intensément. Susanna alla vers les bancs dans le parc et s'assit, mettant un bras derrière son dos, regardant le lac. Lily resta debout, car elle se rappelait que de s'asseoir lui faisait bien trop mal aux fesses.

« J'ai dis à Black que j'irais à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui » Dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux, le soleil dansant dans ses cheveux, aveuglant. Lily se rappela des railleries de mauvais goût de Sirius ce matin et résista à la forte envie de plisser le nez « Je te signale au passage que si j'avais dis non, il m'aurait fait passer pour une fille facile » Dit-elle sèchement, comme pour se justifier. L'ironie de sa « rencontre » avec Sirius, c'était que c'était sans doute la seule fille, comme Lily l'était, qui ne « Léchait pas les pieds ou minaudait devant les Maraudeurs ».

« Tu n'es pas une fille facile, Susanna » Dit tranquillement Lily. Ce mot sonnait de manière si douloureuse soudainement, quand elle y pensa. Elle pensait à elle, à hier soir, mais elle repoussa ces pensées violemment, avant de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Elle ne l'était pas…Elle n'en était pas une.

« Je continue à me le dire » Répondit Susanna. « Sasha était aux anges aujourd'hui. Je pense que, pour elle, ça a été la plus belle journée de sa vie. Moi étant d'accord pour un rendez-vous avec l'idiot du siècle et toi, séchant les cours, ça ressemble à un foutue noël avant l'heure pour elle »

Lily acquiesça, sachant parfaitement ce que Susanna voulait dire. Dieu seul savait qu'elles aimaient vraiment beaucoup Sasha, mais elle n'était pas une personne que vous vouliez dans vos pattes dans ce genre de situation. Sasha était une amie loyale, toujours prête à défendre ses amis, mais elle prenait la plupart des choses comme une grande plaisanterie.

« Je pense que je vais devoir traîner avec le groupe toute la journée. Tu crois que je fais faire les faire-part tout de suite, ou j'attends ? » Dit-elle pour plaisanter, regardant Lily pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle avait employé le bon mot. Lily sourit et acquiesça, validant la référence. « Je persuaderai le Potier de te laisser seule » Ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Lily sourit timidement, en pensant oh combien Susanna pouvait avoir un pouvoir de persuasion.

« Lily » Commença Susanna, hésitante. Elle fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres. « Je voudrais juste savoir …Quand tu veux me dire que tu es _malade, _tu veux dire aussi, que tu l'es depuis... Hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

De nouveau, elle acquiesça de manière automatique. Lily réalisa le fait qu'elle n'avait pas échappé à la finesse d'observation de Susanna bien longtemps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de nouveau ; elle envisagea de débattre la constatation de Susanna et si une personne pouvait bien comprendre oh combien s'était dur d'avouer ce genre de chose, c'était elle. Lily savait. Oh oui, elle savait ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Elle savait comment elle devait réagir. Elle savait qu'on lui avait fait la même chose qu'à Mary McDonald. Elle était supposée être courageuse. Mais tout autour de cette affaire n'était que noirceur. Chaque fois que ses pensées glissaient consciemment vers cette chose, son esprit lui envoyait des images. En bloc.

« Susie » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sa gorge nouée. Susanna leva les yeux à la seconde, ses sens en alerte. Elle marcha vers Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Lily déglutit.

« J'ai … Hum … Jamais » Lily s'arrêta soudainement, regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Susanna, les yeux écarquillés. Susanna la regarda d'un air narquois et tourna la tête, quittant les yeux de Lily qu'à la dernière seconde. Ses yeux devinrent sombres et elle prit un air glacial. Severus Rogue marchait au loin, son livre de potions ouvert dans ses mains.

La gorge de Lily se resserra et son estomac se tordit de nouveau inconfortablement. Le morceau de parchemin chiffonné de son écriture tremblante apparut devant ses yeux qui la brûlaient les yeux et elle se rappela le lieu du rendez-vous … La Tour d'Astronomie. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Severus leva les yeux et quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec elle, il blanchit et laissa tomber son livre, se reculant, ses bras tendus et rigides. Lily était debout, figée sur place. Lui. Il savait. Il n'avait pas été là, mais il savait, il avait aidé, il avait su _ça _avant même que ça ne se produise. Elle n'entendait plus rien, à part le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et elle ressentit de la trahison, de la haine, de la honte - elle savait maintenant exactement ce que faisait l'enfoncement d'une lame de couteau dans sa chair.

« Cela a un rapport avec _lui_ ? » Entendit-elle vaguement Susanna lui demander doucement, mais brusquement. Elle regarda Rogue, puis Lily, pour enfin la prendre par les épaules. « Lily ? »

Le monde autour de Lily commençait à disparaître ; sa tête lui tournait, comme si un million d'aiguilles sévissaient dans son crâne. Elle avala le goût dégoûtant de l'amertume et, vaguement, elle entendit de nouveau l'appel de Susanna. Plus le monde disparaissait, plus la voix de Susanna était lointaine.

« Lily. Lily. _LILY_ !!! Li… »

Elle tomba sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

La première chose qu'elle vit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, se fut une lumière brillante, lui faisant immédiatement fermé les yeux de nouveau. Elle se cacha à l'aide de ses bras. Quelqu'un toucha son épaule de manière apaisante et elle émit un couinement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hésitante et fit face à un rideau couleur bordeaux ; elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller ; Madame Pomfresh faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais, et Susanna attendait, debout au pied du lit.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss Evans » Dit vivement Madame Pomfresh, arrêtant le petit instrument brillant sur la table à côté du lit. Lily s'assit et Madame Pomfresh ne protesta pas. Rien de bien méchant devait lui être arrivé, mais elle devait commençait à contrôler ses accès de panique. Elle n'allait pas revenir à l'infirmerie tous les quatre matins. Elle fit par de son inquiétude quant à sa présence ici :

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie, ma chère » Lui dit Pomfresh, en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Lily le prit et l'apporte doucement à ses lèvres, elle arrêta le gobelet, ne voulait pas boire, mais le fit sous le regard insistant des deux personnes présentes. Etant circonspect, elle ne put empêcher de penser comment cette histoire d'infirmerie la faisait se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était. « Vous êtes épuisés, aussi » Madame Pomfresh posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Que diable vous met-il dans un tel état de stress ces derniers temps !? » Demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« J'ai juste … » Lily fit une pause, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui n'engendrerait aucune autre question. « Je perds la notion du temps »

Madame Pomfrey soupira et secoua la tête.

« Dois-je constamment dire aux élèves de cette école qu'ils doivent dormir pour ne pas finir dans cet état ? Peu importe de toute manière, personne n'écoute » Murmura-t-elle, tournant le dos à Lily, prenant ses affaires. « Vous êtes libre de partir Miss Evans, je vous rappelle juste de dormir la nuit. C'est quand même fait pour ça tout de même » la réprimanda Madame Pomfresh. Elle marcha au loin, ruminant jusqu'à son bureau. Lily reposa le verre d'eau sur la table à côté de son lit et rejeta les couvertures.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te reposer un peu ? » Demanda Susanna avec scepticisme, repliant ses bras de nouveau. Lily avait envie de pleurer de nouveau, elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle voulait partir, et cela le plus vite possible.

« Je retourne au dortoir » Dit-elle, sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles comme désespéré. Susanna la regarda, désespérée.

« Lily, honnêtement, tu seras juste… »

« Laisse-moi, Susanna, je vais _très bien_. Je ne suis pas une enfant » Répliqua Lily. Susanna se leva et la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie, marchant très vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en bas des escaliers. Lily se retourna quand elle arriva en haut d'un escalier et dit une nouvelle fois. « Je vais très bien » WOW. Maintenant elle essayait vraiment de se convaincre.

« Je dirai aux autres que tu es _malade_ » Répondit Susanna, la regardant toujours un peu bouleversée et en colère. Elle regarda Lily, puis décroisa les bras, en soupirant, les laissant tomber le long de son corps. « N'importe quand, Lily. Rappelle t'en » dit-elle de nouveau avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

Lily se retourna très vite et se dirigea vers ses appartements, perdant le contrôle de sa trajectoire quelque peu vacillante sur l'escalier du deuxième étage.

Elle passa devant quelques élèves plus jeunes qu'elle, qui débouchaient du couloir, tout en la regardant un peu effrayés. Elle se concentra seulement sur son retour au dortoir, alors qu'elle allait faire claquer sa porte de chambre, n'y sortant jamais plus cette fois. Elle passa le couloir du troisième étage, saisissant une rampe, allant vers l'escalier, aspirant presque au soulagement d'être bientôt arrivée à destination. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir du quatrième étage et scanda des yeux l'endroit, essayant d'adopter une attitude normale au cas où les maraudeurs s'étaient réunis dans ce qui était apparemment leur sanctuaire maintenant. Elle reprit un souffle haletant, profond et marcha vers l'avant quand elle sentit quelqu'un la saisit par le coude et la retourner grossièrement.

Elle cria si fort quand elle vit son visage qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de la frapper comme il avait déjà fait par le passé. Le sourire qu'elle avait vu hier soir était lui aussi présent, ainsi que sa voix déplaisante.

« _Mauvaise_ idée, Evans. » Gronda Mulciber, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle était figée, encore debout, tétanisée par le peur, incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer « Quelle agréable surprise pour moi » Chantonna Mulciber machiavéliquement. Elle tenta de lui écraser les pieds. « Tu n'es pas supposée être en cours ? » Lily se tordit brusquement et réussit à se défaire de sa poigne, mais quand elle commença à se déplacer, la main de Mulciber attrapa une grosse poignée de cheveux roux et il lui mordit l'épaule.

« S'il te plait ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage. « S'il te plaît » Dit-elle, désespérément.

« Et maintenant tu me pris pour faire ça » Fut sa seule réponse.

**Oo°oO**

**Bouh ! (renifle) je déteste traduire ça !!!!!! Mais c'est nécessaire alors je m'y résigne ^^ Vous allez voir bientôt elle va etre sauvée ... Bientot ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout =)**

**Gros bisous !**


	5. Prie pour la paix

**Salut les gens !!!! =). J'espère que vous allez bien surtout ?! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard dans mes publications, mais un chapitre de 19 pages word à traduire calmerait-il votre colère ??? (moue innocente). C'est vraiment une histoire que j'adore et que je traduirai jusqu'au bout, soyez-en sûrs, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas tellement le temps de m'occuper de mes fictions et encore moins de mes traductions, et ne parlons pas de ce que je traduis ... --'**

**Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui me suivent, me laissent une trace de leur passage et qui me font des critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Rien que le fait que vous me disiez que vous aimez ou pas ma traduction me suffit et me comble de bonheur. Comme je l'ai toujours dis, les goûts sont très différents et tant mieux, sinon le monde serait bien triste et tellement incolore !!!! Alors merci ...**

**J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

**Gros bisous et amicalement vôtre**

**MlleGanou & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"La paix, si jamais elle existe, ne reposera pas sur la crainte de la guerre mais sur l'amour de la paix" ... Julien Benda**

**"Pour faire la paix, il faut être deux : soi-même et le voisin d'en face" ... Aristide Briand**

**"La paix n'est qu'une forme, un aspect de la guerre : La guerre n'est qu'une forme, un aspect de la paix : et ce qui lutte aujourd'hui est le commencement de la réconciliation de demain" ... Jean Jaurès**

**Oo°oO**

Lily haleta et garda ses yeux fermés alors que l'eau chaude tombait sur son dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre et la brulure de l'eau devint quelque peu supportable. Elle goûta au sang cuivreux dans sa bouche, qui coulait car elle avait mordit bien trop fort sa lèvre ; l'avalant, elle eut envie de vomir à cause de son estomac vide, mais ça ne l'a rendit pas malade pour autant - il n'y avait plus rien dans son estomac à expulser. L'eau vaporeuse trempa ses cheveux, brûlant son cuir chevelu, l'eau étant bien trop chaude, mais était-ce seulement à cause de l'eau qu'elle ressentait ce bouillonnement ? Elle voulait croire à ce concept qui disait que l'eau chaude enlevait tous les microbes du corps, et ça lui permettait de se sentir un peu mieux, bien qu'elle ne se nettoya que marginalement. Elle n'utilisa pas de savon, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était stupéfiée et choquée mentalement. Elle s'assiérait dans la baignoire plus tard, laissant les bulles de savon éclatant autour d'elle, regardant fixement la vitre s'embuer, contemplant le pot à rasoir qu'elle avait disposé dans un pot près de la baignoire, l'endroit où elle les mettait quand elle ne se rasait pas. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant elle devait subir cette douleur.

De nouveau, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, debout sous l'eau. Elle perdait toute notion de temps, et d'espace à chaque fois que _ça_ se produisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée ici et son esprit commencerait de nouveau à lui jouer de drôles de tours plus tard, lui balançant au visage toutes les horreurs de la scène. Elle se sentait comme hors de contrôle et parfois elle ne savait même pas comment elle passait ses journées. Les jours. Chaque jour était un supplice, un cauchemar éveillé. Elle avait peur de se qu'elle verrait dans le coin d'un couloir, se demandant en permanence : « Est-ce qu'il est à ce détour de couloir ? Elle avait peur de son ombre, de quelqu'un qui la regarderait de manière trop insistante, ou s'avancerait vers elle, sans l'avoir au préalable avertie. Elle voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et partir à jamais, se terrant dans son trou, dans son coffre-fort, où il ne pourrait pas la toucher, la détruire, l'humilier.

Son comportement n'allait pas passer inaperçu et ça l'affolait. Elle ne dormait pas. Même avec le maquillage cachant la plus grande partie de ses nuits d'insomnies, des cercles semblables à ceux d'un vampire s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'abaissement perpétuel de ses paupières, contre la fatigue. Elle n'arrivait néanmoins pas à dormir. Elle avait peur de dormir.

Les dernières nuits qu'elles avaient passé, et cela à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, ses rêves se transformaient toujours en cauchemar qui finissait par des sursauts et des cris, la réveillant. Elle revoyait son visage, comme si celui-ci avait été tatoué sur ses paupières. Elle entendait encore ses moqueries, sa voix perverse à ses oreilles, chaque main qui touchait son corps. Quand Susanna ou Sasha essayait de l'étreindre, ou la surprenait, elle devait utiliser tout son courage pour ne pas sursauter, se reculer et partit en courant, effrayée. Elle ne travaillait plus ou peu, elle avait remarqué que plusieurs professeurs fronçaient les sourcils en découvrant son travail, mais il n'y avait aucune réprimande, mais elle avait réussit à ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves. Bon bien sûr, Susanna ne comptait pas, car elle, elle n'était pas idiote et ne s'attardait pas sur les apparences. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle souffrait du silence de Lily. Sasha, elle, était plutôt soumise au choix de Lily et était inquiète pour elle. Elle ne savait pas si on parlait d'elle, elle n'écoutait ni les rumeurs, ni les chuchotis. Elle avait peur qu'elle découvre qu'il faisait ça à d'autres élèves aussi, elle ne voulait pas savoir si leur avait parlé …Parlé à eux tous.

Le pire d'entre tous, c'était James. Elle vivait avec James. C'était donc nécessaire pour elle de passer du temps dans un même endroit avec lui. Pour travailler, pour faire des choses diverses, mais quand il était là, il l'observait. En la scrutant, c'était comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de ses vêtements, sa peau salie et qu'il pouvait regarder le film d'épouvante se jouant dans sa tête. Il plaisantait, il lui posait des questions, il jouait à ses jeux et les maraudeurs fainéantaient dans l'appartement avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder en face.

De petits commentaires, des taquineries lui étant adressés : « Regardez, c'est la sale lâcheuse des septièmes années » et le refus qu'elle avait donné aux différents clubs intercours. Elle se battait avec James, méchamment, tout le temps et ça la faisait se sentir extrêmement mal. Elle était en colère et bouleversée. Elle avait peur et était devenue paranoïde. Elle ne pouvait pas changer cet état de fait. Elle perdait tout contrôle sur sa vie en dissimulant son viol. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer.

_Écarte tes jambes, Sang-de-bourbe._

Elle tressaillit, tournant le robinet à fond, l'eau frappant sa peau et le carrelage au sol avec plus de force encore.

_Personne d'autre ne te touchera, espèce de souillon._

Elle rabattit ses mains sur ses oreilles et glissa sur le sol, des larmes de désespoir s'échappant de ses yeux et se mélangeant avec l'eau.

_Je te mettrai à genoux._

_Tu fais une si jolie petite salope, sang-de-bourbe._

_Cri pour moi. Laisse-moi entendre tes si doux cris._

Lily cria sous la douche, ne se souciant pas du fait que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, essayant violemment bloquer son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus entendre cette fichue voix, jamais ! Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot, sa gorge en feu, l'eau étant comme fraîche sur sa peau brûlante montait dans la pièce et dans son corps en combustion. Elle devait se lever avant d'alerter les autres. Elle sortit de la douche, respira difficilement, et attrapa à l'aveuglette une serviette, la mettant autour de sa taille. Elle en utilisant le bord pour effacer la brume du miroir brumeux et se retourna, abaissant la serviette duveteuse pour regarder son dos. Ses cheveux roux tombèrent sur le côté gauche, tâchés de sang, emmêlés et embrouillés, l'eau filant rapidement sur la peau de son dos meurtri. Elle les balaya d'une main et essaya de limiter les dégâts. Sa peau était rouge, sombres à certains endroits, griffés de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait presque renoncé à résister, ça ne lui faisait pas mal de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle restait comme ça, si elle retenait ses larmes et ne disait rien, laissant passer l'affaire, c'est qu'en restant amorphe, elle n'avait plus mal. Il avait été impitoyable ces derniers-temps, en devenant presque pressant. Mais elle s'était battue aujourd'hui. Il l'avait laissé tranquille pendant presque une semaine, cinq jours pour être précis et plus elle devait y penser, plus le sens de ceci commençait à échapper à sa raison. Quand il l'avait attrapé, avant le dîner, elle s'était laissé faire. Néanmoins, quand elle était sortit d'une soirée avec le professeur Slughorn, elle avait résisté. Peu importe de combien de temps elle avait réussit à tenir sa baguette magique, il savait que la magie invisible avait plus d'impact que la magie qu'il ne voyait pas. Les mots qui font mal. Elle revoyait des choses… Des souvenirs comme ses parents ou ses amis, qui l'observaient et qui ne faisaient qu'aligner raillerie sur raillerie. Avery était toujours là, observant la porte, souriant de son sourire paresseux, sarcastique.

Elle resserra sa serviette autour d'elle, et s'épongea le font, devenu perlant de sueur. Elle quitta la salle de bain sentant le moisi ; ayant encore une fois que ses souvenirs la poursuivaient à chacun de ses pas, chaque mot qu'elle disait lui rappelant une odeur, une parole ou même une sensation durant ses viols… Elle referma la porte derrière elle, la faisant légèrement claque, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se mordit la lèvre de nouveau, là où elle se l'était déjà entaillé. D'ailleurs, ses dents entrèrent en contact avec les plaies et cela lui fit libérer un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'elle haletait.

Elle entendit quelqu'un tousser légèrement, embarrassée et quand elle leva les yeux, elle recula vivement et cria de surprise, écarquillant les yeux. Sa main se posta directement sur baguette magique qui était non loin de là avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était James, qui était debout près de sa table de nuit, tenant dans sa main un livre, ses joues rougies par la gêne et son expression alarmée. Bien qu'il ne soit en aucun cas quelqu'un qu'elle voulait dans sa pièce alors qu'elle était presque nue, il n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait pensé au départ et rien que pour cela, elle réussit à souffler péniblement, sa main montant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Potter » Dit-elle difficilement, de manière étranglé, sa voix sonnant comme quelqu'un qui grogne. James leva les yeux, se gratta la tête et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, marmonnant de manière non intelligible. Lily resserra la serviette autour de son corps et resta contre le mur, consciente qu'elle était plus qu'exposée à son regard, essayant d'inventorier toutes ses cicatrices et contusions. Elle essaya de se calmer.

« Hum… Désolé Evans … Enfin Lily, je … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Répliqua-t-elle de manière hystérique. Elle était reconnaissante, bien qu'il soit stupéfié, que son ton mordant et sa colère soient toujours là, bien qu'en ce moment ils ne se manifestaient qu'avec les personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Mais la colère, c'était son contrôle à elle. C'était une émotion ciblée. Elle s'y accrochait.

« Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte » Murmura James, en la regardant de manière incertaine.

« Donc tu as pensé que tu pouvais entrer comme bon te semblais !? » Dit Lily, pointant le loquet de la porte de manière assez brusque. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé la porte ouverte. La panique commençait à investir son corps ; Comment avait-elle put être si indélicate ? Qu'avait-il entendu ?

« Je t'ais entendu pleurer » Dit-il un peu plus fort, se grattant une nouvelle fois la tête. Son visage devint un peu plus confiant et il la regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai pensé que c'était une assez bonne raison pour venir m'assurer que tu ne t'étais pas cassé le cou sur le savon » Dit-il en colère.

« Et tu as attendu sur mon lit ? Tu ne t'ais pas dirigé vers la porte ? Tu as raison, ça aurait été la meilleure façon de me sauver la vie, si j'avais été en danger » Répliqua-t-elle, amère, reculant vers la porte.

« Ecoute, Evans… »

« Je vois qu'il y a un retour au bon vieux nom de famille. Tu m'appelles Evans parce que tu n'as pas eu le loisir de me voir nue ! » Siffla-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter l'appeler Evans. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était impersonnel et détaché et ça sonnait faux. James, cependant, était furieux maintenant.

« Très bien, _votre grandeur_. Tu penses que tu serais un peu plus reconnaissante si j'y prêtais plus attention, c'est ça ? » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil en retour.

« Parce que tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, James Potter ? » Renifla-t-elle sarcastiquement, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il s'arrêta et lui tourna autour. Quand il saisit son bras, elle devint absolument terrifiée, mais il la lâcha immédiatement, en se penchant vers elle, ses yeux devenus extrêmement froids.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tu me le laisses penser, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement, tournant les talons, et s'en allant.

Elle se déplaça et claqua la porte derrière lui, ses épaules tremblant, sa tête pesant lourd quand elle se souvint de son dernier commentaire. Elle regarda fixement la porte, respirant inégalement, en colère et mal à l'aise. Toutes sortes d'émotions l'assaillaient et elle n'arrivait pas à les trier. Elle ne voulait même pas. Il n'avait aucune idée. Potter n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Elle était supposée le croire ? Après qu'il lui ait tourné autour pendant cinq ans, lui clamant son amour éternel ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il était sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il se souciait d'elle au-delà du fait qu'elle était probablement la seule fille à l'école qui ne se pavanait pas devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas joué, tout à l'heure. Il était venu la voir, et avait été sincère quand il lui avait dit s'être inquiété pour elle, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Tout se passait bien trop vite dans sa tête. Trop de douleur et de blessure cachées. Elle tourna le dos à la porte et marcha dans sa chambre, se pelotonnant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle sauta le dîner ce soir-là.

Oo°oO

« Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi au juste ? » S'exclama Sirius, enlevant les morceaux de pommes de terre qu'il avait sur le visage et donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de James. James tendit le bras et lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête, par pur réflexe.

« AIE ! » Glapit Sirius, outragé, pointant sa fourchette vers James d'un ton menaçant. « Tu arrêtes de me frapper … » Essaya-t-il de répliquer « …ou je te collerais un bon coup de pied au derrière ! »

Remus roula des yeux de l'autre côté de la table et soupira.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous comportiez toujours comme de parfaits idiots tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il. Sirius se tourna vers lui, regardant toujours quelque peu énervé James.

« Savez-vous combien de fois le grognon de service ici présent m'a frappé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il à Remus et Peter, les regardant indigné. James savait par expérience que c'était une diversion pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il continua à manger son assiette maussadement.

« Je ne compte pas vraiment les points, et cela depuis assez longtemps »

« DOUZE FOIS ET DEMIE ! » Hurla Sirius. Peter glapit et sursauta, le ton de Sirius le réveillant de sa douce torpeur. Remus arqua un sourcil et eut une sorte de petit sourire satisfait.

« Et comment t'a-t-il frappé ces douze fois et demie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il a commencé à me frapper mais je l'ai bloqué avec mes compétences folles et il a accidentellement pincé Peter. Mais ça comptait toujours, de toute façon » Expliqua Sirius, pharisaïque. Il tua James du regard et s'affala au loin, regardant de ses grands yeux tristes, Remus.

« Dis-lui de me présenter des excuses, toi ! »

« James, tu dois lui présenter tes excuses. » Dit Remus, se tordant de rire. James le regarda fixement et roula des yeux; il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je ne l'ai pas frappé. Il est seulement tombé à répétition sur mon poing » Dit-il à Remus. Un sourire de jubilation éclaira le visage de Sirius.

« Il est de RETOUR ! » Cria-t-il, donnant à James une étreinte amicale, se retournant ensuite, satisfait, à sa montagne de nourriture. Peter le regarda manger bouche bée, stupéfié de voir la quantité de nourriture que Sirius pouvait ingurgiter en une fournée. Remus sortit une feuille de la poche de la robe de sorcier de James, qu'il parcourut du regard pour ensuite le regarder. James regarda maussadement son assiette, perdu dans ses pensées ; il semblait comme murmurer à lui-même. Remus, n'étant pas une personne aimant harceler les gens quand ils voulaient être seuls et tranquilles, ne dit rien. Il continua juste à le regarder discrètement jusqu'à que Sirius se baisser et que Remus reçoive un bout de pain dans l'oreille.

« Oups ! » Remus regarda fixement Sirius, qui haussa les épaules, les paumes relevées, une moue innocente sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Peter ne sait pas viser. Le pauvre n'a pas put se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch » Geint-il. Peter protesta, outré et Sirius continua à lui renvoyer son pain dans la figure alors qu'il essayait de se défendre en lui renvoyant, le pain loupant à chaque fois sa cible.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Lily agit bizarrement ces derniers temps les gars ? » Demanda soudainement James, cherchant et esquivant expertement le haricot vert de Peter. Sirius s'arrêta et le regarda, un sourcil arqué, tellement surpris qu'il envoya un bout de haricot dans les cheveux qu'une fille de Serdaigle dans la surprise. Il regarda James comme s'il était devenu fou et se retourna, pour renvoyer son petit pois à Peter.

« Evans a toujours été bizarre » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. James roula des yeux et se tourna vers Remus, demandant silencieusement la même question. Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers le bout de la table où Lily était attablée avec Sasha ; elle riait comme d'habitude, mais elle était sans Susanna et Alice était assise plus loin avec Frank, la regardant tristement. Il ne savait pas si Alice et Lily étaient très proches, et il ne pouvait pas dire si elle réagissait à l'absence de Lily ou un problème quelconque autre que le « problème » Lily. Il regarda James, hésitant.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? » Demanda-t-il, évasif. James vivait avec elle, après tout. Il devrait le savoir mieux que Remus ou les autres. James jeta un coup d'œil au bout de la table, comme Remus l'avait fait, mais en beaucoup plus bref.

« Allez Lunard. Combien de cours a-t-elle séché ces trois dernières semaines ? » Demanda-t-il impatiemment. Remus haussa les épaules. _Onze_. Répondit-il dans sa tête. De tous, il était qui était le plus proche de Lily amicalement parlant, quand il n'était pas avec James ou Sirius, particulièrement depuis la cinquième année où eux avaient été nommés préfets. Il n'avait pas pu louper le fait qu'elle avait séché plus de onze cours, de l'année la plus importante de toutes leurs années ici. Pas au sujet de la fille qui avait obtenu des optimal partout à ses BUSES, sauf en métamorphose.

« Je veux dire … Pourquoi penses-tu que je sais quelque chose » Clarifia Remus, penchant la tête sur le côté. La fille à la table des Serdaigles s'était retournée et criait à Sirius d'arrêter de lui lancer des trucs. Il lui cloua le bac en lui balançant un autre petit pois.

« En dehors de l'évidence ? En dehors du fait qu'elle saute les cours ? Elle passe tout son temps dans sa chambre, elle en devient presque vicieuse parfois - elle saute les rondes de nuit » Ajouta-t-il soudainement, comme si cela suffisait à lui faire avouer quelque chose d'autre. Quoi au juste ?

« Comment tu sais qu'elle ne s'amuse pas ? »

« C'est pas important, Remus » Dit James obscurément. « Je le sais juste, d'accord ? »

« Tu sais, Cornedrue » Dit Sirius, se retournant pour lui lancer un regard penaud, apparemment momentanément guerre des produits alimentaires. « Ce n'est pas exactement « Drôle » pour Evans, ce que toi tu appelles « vicieux ». Je veux dire, « drôle » de façon hilarante, mais pas « drôle » de façon étrange »

« Merci pour cette déclaration très instructive 'Oh Monsieur le sage tout puissant' » Dit James sarcastiquement, roulant des yeux. « Elle n'est plus aussi vicieuse avec _moi_ maintenant. J'ai entendu ses pleures, comme celles de Farris dans le dortoir avant et l'autre jour je suis allé devant la salle de bain des filles du quatrième étage et elle se disputait avec Andromeda »

Sirius baissa la tête, et se retourna pour scanne des yeux la table des Serdaigle, essayant de voir où était sa cousine. Elle était vers la fin, assise sur le banc, parlant avec Ted Tonks. Sirius se retourna.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle a l'air d'en être bouleversée » Dit-il en remarque. « Pas après avoir vécue avec les parents qu'elle a pendant dix-sept ans. Tu pourrais appeler Andy « Moldue » et elle t'étreindrait » Remus regarda fixement Sirius « Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! » et Sirius haussa les épaules innocemment.

« Elle pleurait dans sa chambre aujourd'hui » Dit stupidement James. Remus se frotta pensivement le menton, mais Sirius commençait à sourire, donnant un mauvais coup d'œil à Peter à travers la table.

« Donc c'est de la jalousie, Cornedrue. Tu es juste fou parce que tu viens d'apprendre que ta petite Evans montre son petit cul à un autre que gars que… »

« Tu ne peux pas juste te la fermer, Sirius ? » L'interrompit James, livide. Sirius se renfrogna, ses lèvres formant une ligne serrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne peux même plus reconnaître une fichue plaisanterie à une … »

« Je suis fatigué de t'entendre dire pour « plaisanter » que ce n'est qu'une putain »

« Foutaises, James, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dernièrement mais tu es obsédé par cette Evans, et plus que d'habitude – Tu es si obsédé que tu ne sais même plus t'amuser, comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était la seule chose qui importait… On dirait qu'on t'a donné une piqûre pharisaïque … »

« Et tu es une personne angélique, désintéressée, belle, chaque moment de la journée peut-être ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec Evans, Sirius et tu es toujours assez immature pour ne penser qu'à ta queue… »

« Tu n'as jamais pris en compte le fait que ce n'était sans doute pas tes affaires, James ? Qu'elle te déteste et qu'elle ne te veut pas dans son espace vital ? » L'interrompit froidement Sirius, les traits de son visage se durcissant et ses yeux devenant sombres. James le regarda fixement, ses articulations blanchissant là où il saisissait la table.

« Les gars … » Glapit Peter timidement. Remus secoua la tête, leur disant qu'ils devaient en rester là. Les gens commençaient à regarder autour d'eux alors que James et Sirius commençaient à se lever. Sirius soutenait de manière provocante le regard de James, et cela pendant toute une minute, aucun des deux ne disaient quelque chose, avant que Remus ne jette un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius, voyant Susanna qui s'approchait de Sirius par derrière, et qui avait apparemment suivit la dernière dispute au vu de son visage.

« Sirius » Dit-elle doucement, sans timidité dans la voix. Sa tête se dévissa et il se retourna.

« Ouais » Grogna-t-il, toujours aussi énervé de sa dispute avec James. Susanna laissa ses yeux partir de Sirius pour aller jusqu'à James, qui saisissait toujours la table, mais regardait vers Sirius, froidement. Elle semblait être venue ici pour lui demander quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela elle revint vers Sirius et prit l'épaule à Sirius, pour qu'il tourne le dos à James. Elle regarda Sirius et il indiqua du menton les portes de la grande salle. Il regarda derrière lui Remus et Peter avec des yeux vides et se leva du banc, repoussant la table violemment. Il prit distraitement la main de Susanna et marcha hors de la grande salle, ses épaules rehaussées et son menton droit et fier. James tourna brusquement la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

« James » Dit Remus d'un ton suppliant, « Je sais que tu es inquiet… » Dit-il, hésitant, sachant que ses prochaines paroles avaient un impact certain sur la suite de la journée, « … mais peut-être que cela ne nous regarde pas » James le regarda fixement, repoussa son assiette, renversant son gobelet et suivit les pas de Sirius, allant dans l'autre direction, alors que les portes de la grande salle se refermaient.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Peter et soupira, pensant que l'école toute entière commençait à devenir folle. Il baissa son regard vers la table alors que Sasha regardait toujours les portes de la grande salle où Susanna et Sirius étaient partis, souriant toujours alors qu'elle avait le visage absent et elle était comme prise entre deux feux, comme l'était Remus avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Oo°oO

Lily était debout devant le miroir, la porte de salle de bains ouverte, la lumière du soleil passant au travers de la fenêtre, éclairant le plancher et miroitant sur la tuile blanche. Ça la consolait un peu, bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère et confuse, qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir une pure beauté à l'extérieur en ce monde. Il faisait si chaud, elle était si bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas penser que c'était les derniers rayons chauds du soleil, qui allaient bientôt s'effaçaient pour laisser placer au mois de novembre et de décembre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ressortirait de cet hiver.

Son peignoir était sur le sol, plié soigneusement, et sur son coussin, l'insigne de préfète-en-chef poli et brillant sur le noir de son uniforme. Elle en regarda la réverbération sur le miroir, où son reflet lui renvoyait une fille parée d'une chemise grise tricotée, ainsi que sa jupe d'école et sa cravate rouge et d'or, alors que ses cheveux n'étaient toujours pas coiffés. Elle alla jusqu'au lavabo pour aller chercher son sac de maquillage, tressaillant en voyant une mince cicatrice rougie le long de son poignet, jusqu'à sa main ; ça ressemblait à un ruban rose qu'on lierait dans les cheveux d'un bébé. L'analogie lui envoya un frisson. Lily atteignit le sac et un petit tube d'eye-liner, l'utilisant pour peut-être la deuxième fois dans sa vie aujourd'hui.

Elle mit plus de maquillage que d'habitude, pas une quantité faramineuse ou tape-à-l'œil, mais de l'eye-liner, du mascara, tout ce que la plupart des filles utilisaient tous les jours. Elle attirait l'attention sur quelque chose d'autre que ses marques. Elle avait l'espoir qu'ils la questionneraient plutôt sur son changement radical question beauté au lieu de son absence en cours ou sa pâleur. Elle avait même entendu quelqu'un chuchoter et dire qu'elle était atteinte de troubles de l'alimentation, simplement parce qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup aux dîners et aux petits-déjeuners. Ce n'était pas comme si une perte importante de poids était discernable.

Lily examina son reflet dans le miroir et sourit quelque peu, se disant que ça sonnait vraiment faux. Le fard à paupières vert mettait en valeur ses yeux parfaitement, mais elle se trouvait bien trop superficielle avec ça. Elle prit sa robe et la souleva de terre, la passant par la tête et s'assurant que les manches tombaient bien là où elle le voulait et recouvrait « le ruban rose » sur son poignet. En dernier, elle brossa ses cheveux et démêla les nœuds de la façon dont sa mère la peignait quand elle était petite, lui disant qu'elle avait les plus jolis cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Ensuite elle quitta la salle de bain, prenant son sac sur le lit et sortant. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et respira à fond, se décidant à sortir de son trou.

La porte de James était ouverte et elle pouvait l'entendre bougonner à l'intérieur. Elle resta debout au pied de l'escalier pendant un instant et vit qu'il marchait vers la porte, une brosse à dents dans la bouche et ses cheveux dans tout les sens, sa cravate dans la main, se regardant dans le miroir confusément. Sa robe était sur le sol, près de la cheminée, avec un livre et une plume. Lily attendit qu'il ressorte.

Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard, ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés et prit sa robe avec ses orteils avant qu'il ne l'a voie. Il lui donna une sorte de regard noir et grogna une salutation, avant de retourner à ses livres.

« James ? » Demanda Lily timidement, espérant qu'il l'ait entendu pour qu'elle n'ait pas à crier.

« Ouais » Répondit-il, balançant son sac sur son épaule. Il semblait être accablé. Lily se dandina sur ses pieds et ajusta la courroie de son sac sur son épaule. Elle remua la tête et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière à la manière de Susanna, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules.

« Je suis … je suis désolée de t'avoir criée dessus hier soir. Tu m'as simplement fais peur » Dit-elle d'une traite. La pression s'envola soudainement. La balle était dans son camp maintenant. Elle faisait des excuses à James Potter. Il ne disait rien.

« Tu es en train de… T'excuser ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Lily se retint de commenter sa phrase et réussit à ne pas froncer les sourcils aussi. Etait-il aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air ?

« Ecoute, je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas du me prendre la tête avec ça » Dit-elle, les dents grinçant légèrement. James arrêta de parler pendant une minute avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans ta chambre sans ton autorisation » Dit-il, réajustant l'attache de son sac, ne la regardant pas. Il sembla reprendre contenance brusquement. « J'avais vraiment une bonne raison pourtant. Pourquoi tu as crié ? » Demanda-t-il. Lily déglutit et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la porte.

« Araignée » Mentit-elle facilement « Je les déteste » James gémit et la laissa sortir en premier.

« Merlin, Evans. Tu sais, il y a une différence entre crier à cause d'une araignée, et crier comme si on allait te tuer. Tu ne pourrais pas différencier tes cris, juste pour rendre les choses plus simples pour moi ? »

Lily réussit à rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une minute, Lily réalisant qu'il marchait moins vite pour être à sa hauteur. Elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et hésita quand ils arrivèrent à l'escalier, menant à la grande salle. Elle fit semblant de regarder si elle n'avait rien oublié dans son sac. Au fond de son sac, sur l'escalier menant à la grande salle, elle se rappela de quelque chose.

« Potter » Haleta-t-elle. Il se retourna « Nous avons potions aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Il lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Comme toujours » Répondit-il. Elle acquiesça, avala et recommença à marcher rapidement remplissant sa tête d'excuses plausibles quant à pourquoi elle avait sauté le dîner et le cours de sortilèges de hier. James ne lui dit plus rien après ça ; il se mit à table avec Remus, Sirius et Peter comme d'habitude et Lily aurait juré voir que Sirius avait le même regard triste que James en ce moment. Elle trouva elle aussi Alice et Sasha à leur place habituelle. Elle s'assit, énergique.

« Par Merlin, Lily ! Tu es si belle ! » Dit immédiatement Alice. Lily la regarda, étonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas …

« Merci » Répondit-elle, en souriant. Sasha sourit et acquiesça en signe de salut. Tout le monde se tut pendant une grosse minute, mais Lily capta le regard insistant en direction de Sasha, qui toussa.

« Hum, Lily ? » Demanda doucement Sasha. Lily se tourna vers elle, essayant de ne pas la regarder de manière trop sévère ou anxieuse. Sasha sembla penser qu'elle était réceptive et continua « Susanna a en quelque sorte …poussée son inquiétude jusqu'à l'harcèlement avec toi » Dit Sasha en s'excusant. « Elle pense que quelque chose ne va pas, mais Alice et moi … Bon, ok, moi … » Elle roula des yeux et se dandina sur sa chaise alors qu'Alice secouait la tête « … Je pense qu'elle est un peu paranoïaque »

Lily regarda Alice quand Sasha finit son discours, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle esquiva la question.

« Où est Susanna ? » Demanda-t-elle. Sasha se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Elle acquiesça, et indiqua du menton là où James était assis. Susanna était assise à côté de Sirius, regardant droit devant elle, aussi stoïque que possible. Lily soupira et se retourna vers Sasha.

« Elle est ridicule » Essaya de répliquer Lily, lui jetant un coup d'œil en retour. « Vous êtes toutes si…Argh ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes ! » Bougonna-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle était incapable de se rendre convaincante. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été la menteuse la plus fantastique du monde.

« Tu n'es pas toi-même Lily » Dit Alice, d'un ton très déterminé. Lily ne répondit pas, mais lui accorda son attention. « 'L'arrivée des anglaises' sont une excuses, mais tu t'es défoulée sur Susanna dernièrement et ce n'est pas juste. Et tu sais, tu pourrais lui dire de quoi tu es vexée ou ce qui te préoccupe, au lieu de l'envoyer paître. Elle est vraiment vexée » Lui dit Alice, en colère. Sasha arqua ses sourcils. Personne n'avait jamais vu Alice en colère. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Je reconnais que les filles pensent que ton côté moralisateur est utilise » Dit-elle fraîchement « … mais il ne _l'est_ _pas_ » Lily se leva brusquement et prit brusquement ses affaires. Elle marcha jusqu'à Susanna et lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Sirius leva les yeux en même temps et lui lança un regard noir, comme s'il avait des mitraillettes.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle. Susanna la regarda froidement et se leva, prenant son sac avec elle et partant sans un mot pour les garçons. Lily la suivit des yeux et suivit sa plus vieille amie. Susanna s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement après avoir passée les portes de la grande salle.

« Tu veux vraiment parler ? Ou tu étais simplement en colère que je sois assise avec les maraudeurs ? » Demanda aussitôt Susanna, repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait commencer à se battre avec elle-même maintenant. C'était une action habituelle maintenant, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait arrêter de faire s'écrouler les bases de sa vie, les gardant aussi intactes que possibles.

« Je veux te présenter mes excuses » Dit Lily.

« Fait-le alors »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ais dis ... » Commença immédiatement Lily, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Susanna, « ... Quand je t'ais dit que je voulais que tu partes et que tu me laisses toute seule. Vraiment, Suze » Dit-elle, essayant de convaincre Susanna.

« Alors pourquoi tu me l'as dis ? » Demanda Susanna froidement, ce qui n'encouragea pas vraiment Lily. Lily soupire, découragée. Elle essayait de ne pas recommencer à l'envoyer promener une nouvelle fois.

« Parce que, Suze ! Je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont tu agis, comme si j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n'apprécie surtout pas que tu montes la tête à Sasha, en lui faisant me faire subir un interrogatoire ! Tu agis comme si j'étais une droguée, ou une nouvelle espèce qu'il faut expérimenter, quelque chose dans le genre ! Et ça me rend folle » Expliqua fermement Lily. Susanna déplia ses bras et les laisser pendre sur les côtés. Elle regarda Lily, incrédule.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu agis de manière normale ces derniers temps ? Tu as sauté onze cours Lily. Je sais que certaines de tes notes ont … » elle s'arrêta sa voix baisant d'une octave, assez respectueuse de son amie pour ne pas attirer toute l'attention du hall « … ont chutées. Lily … » Elle s'arrêta, exaspérée, pendant une minute et la regarda d'un air suppliant. « … Je te connais. Quelque chose ne va pas, et tu ne veux pas me le dire » Dit-elle.

Lily cligna des yeux, les larmes brûlant de rouler sur ses joues, ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle les mordit violement pour ne pas pleurer et réajusta son sac, voulant s'occuper les mains. Elle regarda sur le côté et quand elle regarda devant elle, Susanna avait elle aussi baissé les yeux. Quand elle les releva, il y avait des larmes sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, Susanna » Dit difficilement Lily. Susanna serra ses lèvres et prit son majeur, le triturant pendant une minute, ne sachant que dire. Quand elle parla, sa voix était calme et assurée.

« Je comprends si c'est personnel. Mais tu peux faire quelque chose, Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lily acquiesça et Susanna acquiesça en retour. Lily avait l'impression d'être enlevée d'un poids, n'ayant aucune idée ce qu'elle venait de promettre de faire ou de ce qu'elle venait de divulguer.

« Ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur. Ou à Sasha aussi, elle est si facilement bouleversée »

« Elle dit la même chose de toi » Dit Susanna en souriant légèrement. « Je regrette que tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose ; je ne suis pas exactement la personne la mieux placée, non plus. Mais comme je te l'ais déjà dis, je suis là si tu as besoin »

Lily acquiesça et promit à Susanna de ne plus lui « mentir » désormais. Elle essaierait. Du moins, elle pourrait faire croire à ses amies qu'elle leur disait des choses, même si elle ne pouvait pas leur dire en vérité et qu'elle mentait …Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

La cloche sonna et elles furent assaillis par l'arrivée massive des élèves ayant finis leur petit-déjeuner, marchant jusqu'à l'escalier pour aller dans les cachots. Lily et Susanna étaient silencieuses tandis qu'elles revivaient la conversation dans leur tête. Lily essaya ensuite de lui reparler comme avant, pour effacer ce semblant de tension entre elles.

« Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir ce que sont devenues Sasha et Andy non ? » Demanda-t-elle. Susanna sourit de manière sardonique et rigola alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de cours de Slughorn, prenant leurs livres.

« _Jasper_ a une petite amie, et il lui arrive d'être un peu sur la défensive avec Andromeda, qui avait les nerfs car ça fait super longtemps qu'elle essaye de le caser avec Sasha. Sasha ne sais rien de cette prétendue petite amie, bien évidemment, ou elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec ça …C'était complètement ridicule mais je pense que si elle le savait, ça ferait une 'explosion' ! »

Lily rit et secoua la tête, allant s'asseoir du côté Gryffondor de la classe alors que les autres élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la salle. Sasha était avec Alice et commençaient à déposer leurs affaires sur la table derrière Susanna et Lily.

« Lily ! Tu es là ! » S'exclama Gideon Prewitt, en la regardant, soulagé « J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes …jamais, tu peux m'aider ? Je ne comprends pas ce que la partie de … » Lily soupira, mais elle n'était pas ennuyée, elle retrouvait simplement une routine, qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

Elle était dans un de ses bons jours, quand elle pensait au combat, quand elle pensait à son histoire, quand elle savait que tout pouvait être réparé. Ces journées ne duraient jamais assez longtemps par contre. Elle prit le parchemin de Gideon et l'aida, corrigeant ses erreurs alors que Slughorn frappait des mains pour obtenir l'attention de la classe. Elle entendit quelqu'un rire sous cape derrière elle mais refusa de tourner la tête, sachant qui était assis dans le dos. Elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer assis derrière elle, ses pieds posés sur la table, regardant fixement ses cheveux et pensant à elle, chuchotant à Avery et Dieu seul savait qui d'autre des choses dont elle ne voulait même pas savoir le contenu. Elle réprima un frisson.

Le cours de potions tout entier, qui consistait en théorie et un exemple pratique, fut une torture pour elle. Elle sentait ses impitoyables, et perfides yeux la brûler dans son dos. Elle se sentait prise au piège, enfermée et affolée, se demandant ce qui allait se passer après ce cours, s'il l'a coincerait dans un endroit pour lui faire du mal ou non aujourd'hui et elle se sentit malade. Les images, tourbillonnant dans sa tête, de la dernière fois, sa première fois; chaque fois au milieu, les cauchemars, la peur et la torture…Elle agrippa la table, ayant peur de crier, quand quelqu'un l'a fit sursauter en découvrant son épaule. Elle sursauta et Susanna arqua un sourcil.

« Désolée » Dit-elle, riant difficilement. « Je pense que je suis vraiment fatiguée » Susanna sourit d'un air satisfait et Lily regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde partait et que Susanna était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le sac. Lily regarda en bas sa feuille de parchemin, où elle avait distraitement noté quelques mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Merlin ! Tu ne prêtais même pas attention au cours » Dit Susanna, étonnée. Elle pointa le doigt sur le tableau où Slughorn avait noté les consignes, de son écriture brouillonne. Lily regarda les devoirs et se retourna vers Susanna, choquée.

« Le cours est fini ? » Susanna rit en réponse. Lily prit sa plume et griffonna dans un coin de son parchemin les devoirs, gémissant intérieurement quand elle comprit de quelle longueur était l'essai qu'ils devaient faire, et quel genre d'exemples, ils devaient s'entraîner. Susanna attendit pendant une seconde sur sa chaise alors qu'elle continuait à rassembler ses affaires et se leva ensuite.

« Désolée, Lily, mais je dois parler à McGregor avant de redémarrer les cours » Dit-elle, faisant un vague signe de la main à Lily alors qu'elle s'en allait. Le lis n'en a pensé rien pour un instant comme elle a lancé son sac sur son épaule et a poussé sa chaise dans.

« Au revoir, Miss Evans, je m'attendrai à quelque chose de brillant venant de vous, bien entendu, comme d'habitude » Dit jovialement Slughorn, en lui faisant un vague signe de la main. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'arrêta sur place quand elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et qu'elle vit Mulciber, toujours dans la salle de classe, la tête en arrière avec un sourire sadique et paresseux sur son visage. Avery ne devait pas être vu, mais il ne devait pas être loin. La gorge de Lily se serra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle regarda autour d'elle désespérément, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper si elle marchait en dehors de la salle de classe et quand elle vit les quatre derniers élèves dans la salle, elle ne réfléchie pas et courut vers eux. Son esprit n'enregistra pas ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, elle le fit juste.

« James ! » S'exclama-t-elle, son cri quelque peu hystérique. Il arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et chercha la voix du regard. Remus et Sirius la regardèrent, le regard de Remus doux et accueillant comme toujours et Sirius taquin, à la différence de ce matin. « Tu veux bien m'accompagner en dehors de la salle de cours ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il laissa tomber son livre de potion qu'il avait dans les mains devant lui, son visage choqué, bien qu'il fut assez lent à la détente. Il sourit finalement brillamment, ramassa le livre sans le regarder, le regard fixé sur elle.

« Je savais que tu viendrai, Evans ! » Dit-il. Elle sourit, ignora son commentaire et partit rapidement, pour se maintenir au même niveau que lui, vu qu'il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle. Sirius, Remus et Peter marchaient devant eux, Remus continuant à regarder Sirius de travers qui regarder derrière lui, c'est-à-dire vers James et moi, au lieu de regarder devant. Il se prit d'ailleurs le pied de Remus dans la cheville. Lily marchait maladroitement avec James, se sentant néanmoins plus en sécurité. Elle entendit Slughorn rabrouer Mulciber qui n'était pas encore sorti de cours. Il lui parlait un peu prudemment.

« Quel genre d'ingrédient vas-tu obtenir à la fin ? J'avais pensé à quelque chose comme à un loup-garou ... » Elle le regarda avec scepticisme ; heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui l'a distrayait.

« Un loup-garou ? » Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Il lui jeta un regard mystérieux accompagné d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil. Elle avait l'impression distincte qu'il allait vraiment le démasquer avec une dent de loup-garou ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr encore » Fut sa seule réponse. Il se détendit et Lily retint son souffle, priant pour qu'il ne dise rien ce qui prouva que c'était dur à digérer. Il n'avait aucune chance. Mulciber apparut, venant de nulle part, de l'autre côté d'elle ; elle n'avait même pas entendu ses pas résonner. La mine de James s'obscurcie et sa main glissa dans sa poche, alors qu'il ignorait le Serpentard, qui marchait devant eux d'un ton moqueur.

« Mais n'est-ce pas adorable de les voir ensemble maintenant ! » Chanta-t-il, ses yeux froids et menaçants. Lily se rapprocha inconsciemment de James. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la classe d'Arithmancie, au cinquième étage. La classe n'était pas libre encore. Les yeux de James se rétrécirent et se lèvres commençaient à devenir blanches. Il ne disait mot encore. « Un couple tellement peu probable et grotesque - l'héritier de la famille Potter et une sale sang-de… »

« Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase… » Interrompit James froidement, « … ou tu pourrais partir d'ici, tes parties génitales en moins »

Mulciber arqua un sourcil pâle rit froidement, évaluant James.

« J'ai peur ! » Dit-il de manière désinvolte. Sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main et il l'a fit tournoyer dans sa main. Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Lily, qui frissonna.

« Dis, Potty. Tu sais ce que fais ta petite 'petite amie' à ses heures perdues ? » Demanda-t-il de manière obscène, ses lèvres étendant en arrière sur ses dents jaunâtres. L'expression de James était aigre. Elle pouvait sentir ses poings se serrer, parce qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle était vraiment près de lui.

« Ta mère ne t'as pas enseigné les bonnes manières ? » Demanda James fermement, d'un ton moqueur. La porte d'Arithmancie s'ouvrit et Lily libéra un soupire de soulagement - qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Ricky McDonald fut le premier élève à sortir de la salle de classe. Il s'arrêta, paralysé.

« Et qu'elles seraient-elles, Potter ? » Demanda Mulciber de façon condescendante. « Les mêmes que les tiennes ? Elles consistent en quoi, tourner comme un animal en rut autour de pauvres sang-de-bourbe souillant notre sang ? » James amorça son poing et donna un coup de poing à Mulciber dans le visage ; Mulciber siffla et trébucha, toussant alors que le sang coulait de son nez.

« Surveiller son langage devant une dame » Siffla James doucereusement, chaque muscle sous sa robe se crispant. L'enseignant derrière la salle de classe criait pour que les élèves le laisse passer, essayant d'arriver au devant même de la bagarre. Mulciber étendit sa main jusqu'à Lily et elle cria. Elle le gifla en retour, se mettant aux côtés de James. Il mit un bras autour d'elle adroitement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui cria :

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me _touche_ pas ! » Elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à une hystérique ; elle savait qu'elle était bien trop démonstrative. « Nous savons tous ce que tu as fait à Mary, espèce de malade, enfoiré. Espèce de bâtard ! » La voix de Lily tremblait et James l'attira brusquement vers lui, repoussant Mulciber.

Lily aperçue une lueur passer dans les yeux de Ricky avant que le professeur d'Arithmancie ne s'avance vers eux et ne commence à crier sur Mulciber. Ricky la regardait, avec quelque chose comme de la surprise et de la gratitude dans les yeux. Elle regarda derrière elle, en respirant lourdement, alors que James l'entraînait vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'arrêta devant la porte déjà fermée ; ils étaient déjà en retard. Il prit sa baguette magique, et la rangea dans sa poche arrière.

« Lily ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en la regardant, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux et contrastant avec la froideur qu'ils avaient eus au moment de la confrontation. Elle respira à fond, ce qui lui secoua les épaules et regarda derrière lui.

« Je vais très bien » Dit-elle, peu convaincante. Il lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Je ne t'ais jamais entendue parler comme ça » Murmura-t-il, la regardant avec admiration. Il leva son bras et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient restées sur son front. Elle tressaillit légèrement avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que son contact était doux et léger.

« Il t'a vraiment fait peur » Dit James, la regardant de façon pénétrante. Elle ne disait toujours rien. Elle n'avait pas encore confiance en elle, et surtout en sa voix.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller en cours, je peux… »

« Non, je ne peux sauter un autre cours, ça suffit » L'interrompit-elle immédiatement.

« Oh. Ouais bien sur » Dit-il, avec un demi-sourire. « Bon alors, je peux te permettre qu'on est retenu pour être en retard, mais tu …n'apprécierais pas cela » Elle acquiesça. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour se distraire en ce moment. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit sa main, l'entraînant vers la porte. Tout le monde dans la salle de classe se retourna pour les regarder et elle aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître sous le plancher. Elle détestait être le centre d'attention. Susanna était presque tombée de sa chaise, tellement elle était surprise.

« Professeur ! » Haleta James. McGregor le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes décidés à finalement venir en cours, M. Potter, Miss Evans » Dit-il avec condescendance.

« Oui, en effet » Répondit rapidement James, provoquant le rire de toute la classe. Le froncement de sourcils de McGregor s'intensifia, mais James s'embarqua dans son explication, qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « NOUS avions Slughorn juste avant vous, voyez-vous professeur, (McGregor grimaça immédiatement) et il y avait cette monstrueuse araignée dans la pièce et il était, eh bien, ne lui dites jamais ça mais, il est devenu dingue et il a demandé à Evans ici présente – Enfin vous savez, Evans, la fille la plus intelligente, la plus jolie, la plus chic au monde, de tuer cette araignée. Mais elle était aussi pétrifiée que lui alors j'ai voulu porter une main secourable et… Et bien, c'était une grande araignée Professeur, donc nous … »

« Asseyez-vous, M. Potter » Soupira McGregor, montrant deux places vides de la main. Ils s'assirent au milieu, avec Frank Longdubat et Sirius pivota pour envoyer un « Brillant ! » à James.

« M. Black, encore une fois vous perturbez mon cours et par cela j'entends que vous vous retourniez … Maintenant, comme je disais … »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?! » Siffla Lily, prenant son livre et ses affaires, jetant un regard penaud à son professeur, honteuse de lui avoir mentit alors que c'était un de ses enseignants préférés. James sourit derrière son livre et trouva la page.

« La Boys attitude ! » Dit-il taquin. Lily résista à la folle envie de rire. Elle était choquée ; elle n'avait pas ri depuis des semaines. Et elle n'avait jamais ri avec Potter.

Le cours fut tellement facile et intéressant qu'il fut facile de prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur ; ils formèrent des groupes après une heure de cours et ils commencèrent la pratique compliquée de la magie sans baguette. Lily et Susanna se mirent ensembles avec Sasha et Andromeda. Lily et Andy furent, comme d'habitude, les premières à réussir tous les sorts que leur demandait le professeur, avant d'aller aider leurs amies. Elle repoussa toutes leurs tentatives de découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait, leur disant « Il y avait une araignée, je vous jure les filles, et vous savez que je déteste les araignées… » Et cela permet à Andromeda de pouvoir faire toutes les insinuations qu'elle voulait. En fait, Andromeda commençait vraiment à devenir ennuyeuse, mais elle fut interrompue une fois par Sirius qui avait remplacé la baguette de Remus en poulet en caoutchouc. Cela, inévitablement avec ces deux évènements, aboutis à une guerre sans merci. À la fin du cours, revivant inconsciemment son altercation avec Mulciber dans le hall, et oh combien il devait être en colère, Lily sourit un peu alors qu'Andromeda envoyait un dernier sort sur Sirius avant qu'ils ne partent pour déjeuner.

« Mangeons à l'extérieur aujourd'hui, profitons un des derniers jours de chaleur, que pensez-vous ? » S'exclama Sasha vivement. Lily accepta de suite et bien que Susanna lui jette un sourire d'interrogation, elle acquiesça. Cependant, avant même qu'elles ne quittent la salle de classe, James attrapa le bras de Lily et l'a retint. Sasha regarda derrière elle, en souriant, mais Susanna tira subtilement sur son bras et elles partirent, laissant James et Lily seuls, avec quelques autres élèves assez lents encore en cours.

« Je te cherchais …Enfin tu sais, pour m'assurer-que tu allais bien » Dit-il rapidement.

« Oh. Je vais bien. Je te jure » Répondit Lily, ses mots lui faisant un effet désagréable. Elle s'injuria mentalement de réagir comme ça, pour sursauter et s'accrocher à lui, agissant comme …s'il savait ce qu'il fallait exactement faire avec elle !

« Hum, Evans… Euh Lily. Tu veux venir m'accompagner pour le Quidditch ? Ce soir, je veux dire » Demanda-t-il. Lily commença à secouer la tête, mais il l'arrêta.

« Ah ! Allez ! Tu n'es jamais venu me voir et en plus nous jouons contre les Serpentards. Je sais que tu veux voir Mulciber se faire donner un coup de pied dans le derrière par moi » Dit-il, en souriant vilainement.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Trop de personnes, trop de questions, trop de regards. Elle avait été l'objet de tout commérage aujourd'hui. James commença à marcher en dehors de la salle de cours et elle le suivit ; les couloirs étaient remplis de personnes voulant emprunter le grand escalier pour aller à la grande salle pour déjeuner, bien que certains veuillent simplement se frayer un chemin pour aller à leur cours. Elle vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de cravates vertes et s'éloigna, n'aimant pas la foule de personnes présentes.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je … » Dit-elle en regardant la foule. James lui fit un signe négligé de la main.

« Demain c'est le week-end. Je t'aiderai pour la métamorphose si tu viens ce soir avec moi. Viens. Tu t'enfermes bien trop souvent dans ta chambre, toute seule, tu sais ? Tu ne vas jamais à la tour de Gryffondor, ni autre part d'ailleurs. Tu as raté la sortir à Pré-Au-Lard. Lilyyyyy… » Commença-t-il à geindre, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier. Les gens grognaient de mécontentement et lui hurlaient de se pousser, s'arrêtant quand ils comprirent qui il était. Lily tira brusquement son bras et le traîna littéralement jusqu'au hall, se mettant sur le côté, en dehors du passage. Les élèves entrant dans la grande salle pour déjeuner criaient, heureux de savoir que c'était le week-end, excité par le match de ce soir. Lily soupira. Pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de James et lui faire avoir des soupçons.

« Je suppose que j'irai » Dit-elle, acquiesçant. Il sourit brillamment et elle fut étonnée de voir que les filles qui disaient qu'il était beau n'avaient pas tord - pas qu'elle avait déjà pensé qu'il était laid, mais la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il souriait, c'était bien ce qu'ils appelaient un « éblouissement ».

« Très bien. Je te verrai plus tard alors Lily » Dit-il, se retournant pour entrer dans la grande salle. Il avait entendu leur conversation au sujet de leur repas à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement cependant il revint, et la regarda penaud.

« Hum, au fait, quel est notre nouveau mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-il, se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et s'avança vers lui. Il n'y avait personne à portée de voix, sauf quelques Poufsouffles de premières années devant la porte, qui bavardaient ensemble.

« Phénix » Dit-elle clairement, que Dumbledore lui avait communiqué par hibou le matin-même. James acquiesça, la remercia et se retourna. Elle se retourna elle-aussi et retrouva Sasha aux portes du dehors, toute excitée. Elle réajusta la sangle son sac sur son épaule et marcha, son esprit préoccupait par une énigme qui ne semblait avoir aucun sens ; bon et mauvais, passé et présent, confusion. Elle se rappelait tout d'aujourd'hui de façon très claire et de ce qu'elle avait fait aussi les jours d'avant. Mais c'était un bon jour. C'était un merveilleux jour. Et elle voulait que cela _dure._

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre long et qui résoud bien des choses selon moi **

**Faites-moi part de vos impressions surtout :)**

**Gros bisoussss**


End file.
